Le monde, mes potes et moi
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo raconte sa vie. Ce texte est un pur délire, donc ceux qui veulent des textes sérieux peuvent passer leur chemin. Bonne lecture aux autres
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi.

Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir.

Couple : Je ne sais pas.

Commentaire : je sais, j'ai encore plein de fics sur le feu, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser alors voila mon dernier délire.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 1) Présentation**

Je me présente : mon nom est Duo Maxwell. Je sais, mon prénom est "original". Un cadeau de ma mère qui est loin d'être une femme ordinaire.

Elle décida à ma naissance (et peut être même bien avant) de faire de moi un être "exceptionnel" selon ses propres termes et ne ménagea pas sa peine pour parvenir à ses fins.

Sa première action dans ce but fut de quitter mon père avant même que je ne vienne au monde, pour me soustraire à sa désastreuse influence selon elle. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait eu seulement le loisir de savoir que j'allais venir au monde le malheureux.

Je sais d'ailleurs peu de choses à son propos, pas même son nom, ce que je regrette. Je sais juste qu'il était pilote de rallye, il courrait sur des véhicules anciens. Ma mère à cette époque hantait les circuits. Elle aimait les courses, les voitures et surtout les pilotes. D'après elle mon père était un vrai macho qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et risquait sa vie en riant. Sans doute d'autres raisons ont aussi justifié sa décision de le quitter avant ma naissance, mais je ne les ignore. La connaissant comme je la connais, je suis persuadé qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être la mère d'un macho. Par contre, j'aime les risques et la vitesse, sans doute une tare héréditaire. Mais moi, ce sont plus tôt les véhicules modernes qui me plaisent.

J'aime bien les motos aussi, même si pour rien au monde je n'en conduirais une. Pas que cela me déplairait vraiment, simplement, j'en ai une peur bleue. Un jour, je devais avoir huit ans, ma mère a chargé un de ses amis de me conduire à une descente aux flambeaux. Comme on était à la bourre il m'a juché sur sa moto et m'a conduit en roulant à toute vitesse. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais y poser une fesse. Et puis, j'ai aussi le souvenir d'une petite fille brûlée à la cuisse par le pot d'échappement d'une autre moto. La pauvre en a gardé des cicatrices. Enfin, tout le monde change dit on et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour...

Toujours désireuse de marquer ma différence ma mère décida que j'aurais les cheveux longs et s'y tint obstinément. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, j'aimais beaucoup être différent. D'ailleurs, je les ai encore longs à ce jour, mais contrairement à mon enfance je les tiens coiffés en une natte et non simplement attachés.

J'ai les yeux bleus, ma mère disait indigo. Il paraît que sous certains éclairages ils tirent sous le violet, mais bon, personnellement, je n'en suis pas convaincu. Ma peau est assez claire, je ne bronze pas beaucoup, même si je n'ai pas une peau très sensible au soleil. Elle est pâle mais pas blanche, elle est plus tôt jaune. Un de mes amants disait que j'étais son poulet fermier et je lui répondais qu'il était mon poulet d'élevage car sa peau était très blanche, avec des tâches de rousseur.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai bien dit amant, je suis homo comme on dit et je n'en suis pas le moins du monde honteux, bien au contraire, je serai plus tôt fier de mon orientation sexuelle. D'ailleurs, pour être franc, le sexe opposé ne me rebute pas non plus même si mes tentatives avec des représentantes de ce sexe ne sont pas été très loin. Disons que je préfère cultiver leur amitié au lieu de leur grimper dessus. J'ai beaucoup d'amis des deux sexes. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez populaire en fait, sans me vanter, parole.

Bon, je ne dis pas que j'ai que des amis, cela serait exagéré. Il y a toujours des réfractaires partout où l'on va. Mais ça va, je gère.

Au moment où je vous parle, j'ai atteint l'âge vénérable de 22 ans… On ne rit pas s'il vous plait ! Avec la vie que m'a fait vivre ma mère, j'ai bien du mérite. Mais je m'égare, mes années d'enfance, pour mouvementées qu'elles aient pu être ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt.

Vous avez juste à savoir qu'il paraîtrait que j'ai un QI élevé. Non, sans blague ! J'aurais pu être un génie, ou du moins un surdoué.

Vous savez, ces enfants qui sont plus forts que les autres qui s'ennuient en classe et que tout le monde est censé admirer.

Fort heureusement, la tendance de ma mère à un nomadisme urbain, je vous laisse deviner le sens de ce terme, à empêché le petit être brillant que j'étais de devenir un surdoué reconnu.

Je me suis ennuyé en classe, qui ne l'a pas fait ? Je me suis occupé de mon mieux et surtout à éviter de trop me fatiguer.

Mais je m'égare… pardon.

Où en étais-je ?

Je sais plus tiens… et j'ai la flemme de relire.

Tant pis, je vais poursuivre au petit bonheur la chance.

Ca me réussit pas trop mal d'habitude.

Ma mère était elle aussi une sorte de génie.

Elle l'est toujours je vous rassure, même si nos routes se sont séparées depuis quelques années.

Capable de retenir n'importe quel texte en le lisant une seule fois. Moi j'en suis incapable, ce que je trouve injuste, il me faut plusieurs lectures…

Elle m'a fait naviguer aux quatre coins du monde, et de ses amants.

Jusqu'au jour où le dernier en date s'est mis à s'intéresser plus à moi qu'à elle.

Grave erreur de la part de ce type.

Ma mère était du genre cool et partageuse, mais y'avait des limites.

Et en ce qui me concernait, à 18 ans j'avais pas furieusement envie de me faire tripoter par un type qui avait le double de mon âge.

Donc on a expédié l'abruti dans la rue et ma mère a allumé une cigarette.

Ce qui était mauvais signe.

Elle fume rarement ma mère, sauf quand elle a une décision importante à prendre.

Lorsqu'elle a écrasé son mégot j'ai attendu la suite.

Elle se décide vite ma mère.

Et cette fois encore, c'était le cas.

- Duo, m'a-t-elle dit, tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai approuvé.

Bien sur qu'elle m'aime ma mère, même encore aujourd'hui, quatre ans après ce jour.

- Tu es grand maintenant. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu devienne indépendant . a-t-elle dit encore.

Il y a eu un silence.

Là j'avais le choix entre plusieurs réactions.

La délirante de joie : Génial ! A moi la liberté ! Le sexe sans surveillance ! La boisson ! Pire peut être !

Pas trop mon genre et puis elle aurait pas apprécié et je suis pas fana des gifles maternelles.

La prudente faux cul : Mais bien sur maman. Mais en ce qui concerne les frais que vont entraîner mon indépendance ? On fait comment ?

Pas trop le genre de la maison non plus. En plus, je connaissais déjà la réponse.

L'accommodante : Oui, maman, je vais faire mes valises. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais m'en sortir.

Ca elle aurait plus aimé. Mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Faire mes valises OK, mais pour aller où ? J'avais 18 ans, le bac en poche et c'était tout. Les petits boulots merdiques et les heures à l'ANPE pas trop mon trip.

Alors j'ai opté pour une version intermédiaire entre la prudente et l'accommodante.

- Je suis d'accord mom, mais si tu pouvais me laisser un peu de temps pour trouver quelque chose, histoire que je ne sois pas SDF à 18 ans.

Elle m'a fait un grand sourire.

Là j'aurais du me méfier.

- J'ai une idée. A-t-elle dit.

En fait d'idée, elle avait surtout un pote qu'elle avait lourdé deux ans plus tôt, le genre qui n'en veut à personne et qui accepte d'aider, même la femme qui l'a plaqué pour un autre. Des fois qu'on sait jamais, elle accepterait de revenir si on se montre sympa.

Lui, l'était pas arrivé.

Ma mère ne revient jamais, c'est une question de principe.

Mais il le savait pas.

Et il m'a pris.

En apprentissage.

J'ai fait la gueule.

J'avais quand même le bac merde !

Ma mère m'a pris à part.

- Duo, je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais on est en octobre, et c'est la seule option que j'ai trouvé. Mais si tu as une meilleure idée ?

Ben non, j'en avais pas.

Malheureusement.

Alors j'ai dit oui.

Et je me suis retrouvé apprenti chez un opérateur géomètre qui a vite compris que ma mère ne reviendrait pas et qui m'a eu dans le nez.

Fin de la présentation, ça me gave.

La suite au prochain numéro.

Enfin, si mes doigts acceptent de taper le récit de ces deux ans d'horreur.

Bon je vais relire…

Enfin, en partie.

…

…

…

La vache !

C'est une vraie daube ce que je viens d'écrire !

Vous êtes encore là ?

oO

Ben vous êtes courageux.

Bon, je vous dit à plus.

Peut être .


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi_

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi._

_Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir._

_Couple : Je ne sais pas._

_Commentaire : je sais, j'ai encore plein de fics sur le feu, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser alors voila mon dernier délire, enfin sa suite. Et oui, je persiste et je signe._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 1) Premier jour de travail en entreprise**

Bonjour !

Je dois me représenter ou vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Et oui, c'est encore moi, Duo Maxwell.

Contents de me revoir ?

Non, ne répondez pas.

C'est mieux.

Euh, j'en étais où ?

Ah oui… l'apprentissage….

Bon… quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Donc, j'ai commencé un froid matin d'Octobre. Pluvieux, moche et tout.

Un temps d'automne quoi.

Et j'avais pas envie d'y aller en fait.

Mais comme j'avais signé.

J'y suis allé.

Et avec le sourire.

Bon, le réveil c'était pas trop ça en fait…

Ma mère m'a sauté sur le ventre à l'aube.

Aussi excitée que si c'était son premier jour à elle.

Elle a tout pris en main comme si j'avais quatre ans et que c'était mon premier jour d'école.

Grave non ?

Surtout pour quelqu'un qui voulait me rendre indépendant.

Mais bon…

Je ne refuse jamais un bon petit déjeuner maison.

Vous me connaissez non ?

Une fois nourri, douché et habillé je me suis lancé dans la pluie et le vent, destination boulot.

Je me disais : « C'est le premier jour, on va faire connaissance, ils vont me montrer les locaux, m'expliquer le travail, ça sera sympa… »

Tu parles !

J'étais à peine arrivé que le patron me gueulait dessus.

Et oui.

Faut dire que j'ai un peu tendance à occulter certaines choses…

Comme mon véritable prénom.

Ou plus exactement mes prénoms, parce que j'en ai trois.

Merci maman.

Pas que je les aime pas, noooonnnn…. Juste que j'ai du mal avec eux.

Vous aimeriez vous, vous appeler Démétrius Ulrich Orion ?

Franchement…

D'ailleurs même ma mère ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, trop long.

Même si c'est elle qui les a choisit à la base.

Démétrius parce qu'elle étudiait l'histoire à un moment et que c'était un nom prisé par les rois en des temps reculés.

Sans commentaire.

J'ai pas vraiment la tronche d'un roi.

Mais bon.

Ulrich parce que c'était le nom d'un de ses personnages de D.A. préféré. Et qu'il était cool, balaise et tout et tout. Et surtout sportif.

Comme si m'appeler comme lui allait faire de moi un sportif…

N'importe quoi.

Heureusement qu'elle avait pas kiffé sur pokémon ou une connerie du genre.

Sinon j'aurais été bon pour m'appeler Pikachu ou Sacha… voire pire.

Et Orion parce que c'est beau les étoiles.

Ca rend modeste de les contempler.

Ah bon ?

Je savais pas.

Enfin, elle avait choisi ces prénoms et elle en était très fière.

Mais c'est moi qui les porte.

Alors Duo, merci, c'est peut être pas courant, mais au moins c'est simple.

Sauf que le patron lui il voulait pas que ce soit simple.

Il voulait que ce soit légal.

Et légalement mon prénom c'était pas Duo.

D'où le sermon que j'ai enduré dès mon arrivée.

Parce que bien sur, j'avais signé Duo sur les papiers d'embauche.

Et que les puissances qui gèrent les embauches, Duo Maxwell ils connaissaient pas.

Donc les papiers lui étaient revenus avec la mention « à corriger » ou un truc approchant.

Et que ça lui avait foutu la haine.

Les collègues n'en ont pas perdu une miette.

Oh que non.

Parce que s'il y a quelque chose qu'on développe en dehors des muscles dans ce métier, c'est la voix.

Et purée, la sienne il l'avait sacrément développée…

La vache.

Je crois même que les voisins devaient entendre aussi.

Donc j'ai été sermonné, assourdi et prié de revoir ma copie.

Et pendant deux ans j'ai été Démétrius pour lui.

Dur.

Très dur.

Après ça, les collègues, on les rejoint sur la pointe des pieds.

Vi vi vi.

Y'a pas que les étoiles qui rendent modeste…

Enfin, les autres étaient sympas.

Ca rattrapait le patron.

La seconde surprise de la journée ça a été mon supérieur hiérarchique dans l'entreprise.

Comprenez le pauvre gars qui va se coltiner la surveillance de l'apprenti pendant la durée de son contrat.

Y'en a que ça rend hargneux.

Ben pas lui, heureusement.

Y'avait qu'un seul hic.

C'était le père d'un gars avec qui j'avais été en classe au collège.

Pas le mauvais bougre (le fils) mais pas très délicat non plus.

L'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire chanter parce que j'étais homo.

Vif succès.

J'avais pas trop envie qu'il le claironne dans tout le collège.

Connaissant la mentalité de certains…

Donc me retrouver sous les ordres et la surveillance de son père…

Gloups…

Mais bon, monsieur père semblait pas au courant.

Ouf !

Et assez sympa.

Re ouf.

Sinon, le reste de la journée s'est déroulée comme je l'avais prévu.

Visite des locaux, présentation.

- Bienvenue Démétrius.

- Duo s'il vous plait.

- Duo ?

- Oui.

- C'est curieux ça comme nom Duo…

« Et Démétrius tu trouve ça courant peut être ? »

Grand sourire.

Rester Zen.

- Oui, mais je préfère.

- OK. Moi c'est Alain.

- Enchanté Alain.

« Oublie Démétrius, pitié. »

- Je suis géomètre.

« Sans blague, t'es pas clown ? »

Hochement de tête qui se veut ce qu'on veut qu'il soit.

- On travaillera ensembles sur le terrain.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

Toujours un grand sourire.

« Non… j'ai pas envie, mais j'ai pas le choix. Maman, pourquoi ? »

Enfin bref.

Je vous passe les deux autres et les secrétaires. Celle d'un certain âge qui fait tout pour qu'on oublie son âge et l'autre plus jeune qui fait tout pour qu'on l'oublie tout court.

Une journée assez tranquille pour le reste.

Casse croute dans un coin du bureau à midi.

Les autres se sont barrés bien sur.

- On te fait confiance pour garder la boutique.

« Vous avez pas peur que je pique les meubles alors ? Cool. »

J'habite à cinq minutes, mais c'est pas grave, maman reçoit du monde et veut pas que je rentre au pavillon.

Oui, on habite dans un pavillon de banlieue.

Je vous l'avais pas dit ?

Honte à moi…

Bon, rien d'exceptionnel en fait.

Trois chambres, salon, salle à manger, cuisine, salle de bains… jardin banal avec un lilas, un potager, un cerisier pour nourrir les oiseaux et trois pommiers qui donnent presque rien collés en espaliers rachitiques contre un mur.

Banlieue tranquille.

Ni furieusement chic, ni mal fréquentée.

Tout baigne.

Les voisins sont tranquilles aussi.

Ils ne font pas de commentaires sur les fréquentations de ma mère.

Heureusement.

Seul inconvénient : on fait l'angle de la rue.

Pourcentage de chance pour se prendre un abruti qui a pas bien calculé sa trajectoire dans le carrefour dans le grillage : largement suffisant. Notre grillage est costaud mais il porte les traces des diverses tentatives malheureuses.

Je m'égare…

Mince.

Donc opération casse croute, reprise des hostilités.

Pardon, des explications.

Et finalement : La libération.

Youpi !

Home sweet home !

Je sais pas pour combien de temps encore, mais c'est toujours chez moi.

Derniers sourires, poignées de main.

- A la prochaine Démétrius.

- Oui Alain.

« Démétrius t'oublie OK ? »

Et on file vers la maison.

Pas trop vite pour pas éveiller de soupçons sur ma motivation.

Faut pas les affoler non plus.

L'apprenti qui trace comme un cinglé à la fin de sa première journée ça fout mal.

Bon, d'ailleurs, j'arrête de vous soûler là.

J'en ai assez dit pour le moment non ?

Et puis ça date tout cela.

Que le temps passe vite.

Surtout, mes potes m'appellent.

Non, je vous parlerai pas d'eux.

Enfin pas aujourd'hui.

A la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi_

_Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi._

_Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir._

_Couple : Je ne sais pas._

_Commentaire : je sais, j'ai encore plein de fics sur le feu, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser alors voila mon dernier délire._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Le monde, mes potes et moi

**Chapitre 3) Une surprise pour finir la journée**

Salut !

Ca va depuis la dernière fois ?

Je profite d'un moment de calme pour reprendre.

Vous êtes prêts ?

C'est parti !

Donc ma journée finie, je suis rentré chez moi.

Lentement, mais cela vous le savez déjà.

Avec arrêt devant la boulangerie pâtisserie située comme fait exprès juste en face du bureau.

Arrêt obligatoire donc, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveautés.

Pure gourmandise qui ne m'obligeait pas à acheter.

Heureusement.

Puis flânerie à travers quelques rues avant d'atteindre la mienne.

Et enfin arrêt devant le portail du pavillon.

La chatte de ma mère est venue me saluer.

Sa masse noire et blanche s'est souplement enroulée autour de mes chevilles et elle s'est mise à miauler comme si on ne s'était pas vus depuis des jours.

Typique.

Mais pas de traces de sa propriétaire.

Cela m'a fortement surpris.

J'ai ouvert le portail fermé à clef.

Détail révélateur.

Ma mère était sortie.

Pourtant la voiture était dans le garage.

Surprenant.

Vraiment.

La porte d'entrée était elle aussi fermée.

Cette fois nul doute était permis.

Ma chère mère était sortie.

Bon.

D'abord poser mes affaires.

- Miaou !!

Et nourrir la chatte.

Ventre à pattes va.

Sur la table un morceau de papier m'attendait.

J'ai tendu la main pour le prendre mais un miaulement indigné m'a indiqué qu'il valait mieux nourrir le fauve avant toute autre chose.

J'ai donc laissé le papier pour me rendre à la cuisine.

La pâtée de madame servie je suis retourné lire la missive maternelle.

Je n'ai pas été déçu.

« Mon cher Duo,

J'espère que ta première journée de travail s'est bien passée. Je suis certaine que oui, tu es mon fils. J'ai suivi mes amis à Monaco, ils m'ont gentiment invité. Tu dois encore te souvenir d'eux, Alexandre et Suzanne, tu les as connu lorsque tu étais petit… »

Ca, pour m'en souvenir, je m'en souvenais oui.

Alexandre se tapait ma mère dans la chambre d'une suite de palace pendant que j'attendais dans le salon. Ils ne l'ont fait qu'une seule fois.

Quand on dit qu'il ne faut pas laisser les enfants jouer avec les allumettes…

C'est vrai.

On est curieux à quatre ans.

Et maladroit.

En tout cas, mettre le feu au salon d'une suite de palace à quatre ans, fallait le faire…

Je l'ai fait.

Panique à bord.

En tout cas, ça les a refroidis pour un moment.

L'Alexandre il m'avait dans le nez sérieux après ça.

Comme si c'était ma faute.

Ils avaient qu'à pas me laisser seul non mais.

Je suppose qu'Alexandre et ma mère ont du encore faire des galipettes.

Mais sans moi à proximité.

Suzanne elle, avait un affreux roquet jaune qu'elle appelait Zirconium cinq. Elle le nourrissait de riz complet et de diverses céréales. Jamais de viande. Je le supportais pas et il me le rendait bien.

Elle fréquentait les casinos et avait une belle descente.

Ma mère allait la chercher lorsqu'elle n'était pas en état de rentrer seule.

Ces nuits là elle me tirait du lit pour me fourrer à l'arrière de sa voiture et en route pour le casino. Je me blottissais dans les couvertures dans lesquelles elle m'enroulait et je me rendormais à demi. En général je me réveillais dans un parking souterrain lorsqu'elles montaient en voiture. Suzanne parlait fort, riait trop et m'empêchait de dormir.

Je détestais ces nuits là.

Finalement, c'était pas plus mal que je ne les ai pas vu ces deux là.

Bon, combien de temps allait durer cette escapade maternelle ?

Voyons voir.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester avec eux. Je te confie le pavillon et Minoufle, je paierai une part du loyer dans un premier temps, j'ai fait ranger mes affaires au garde meubles tu peux donc sous louer les chambres libres. Je te souhaite bonne chance mon fils. Grosses bises. Ta maman qui t'aime.»

J'ai reposé la feuille sur la table doucement.

Pas vraiment surpris.

C'était tout à fait le genre de ma mère.

Pas vraiment ravi non plus.

L'indépendance à 18 ans, c'est cool.

Mais dans ces moments là un peu flippant quand même.

Quoi qu'il en soit ma mère était en route pour Monaco.

Visiblement décidée à ne pas revenir.

Je n'avais plus qu'à en prendre mon parti.

Bon…

Cette fois, c'était officiel.

J'étais indépendant.

Par quoi commencer ?

Ranger ?

Faudrait si je voulais sous louer.

Et même sérieusement.

J'avais des affaires dans la chambre du bas, celle donnant sur le jardin et connaissant ma mère elle avait du oublier certaines choses dans la sienne.

Je suis monté lentement vers la chambre qui avait été celle de ma mère.

J'ai marqué une pause sur le palier.

Ca me faisait vraiment drôle.

Je n'y allais jamais en temps normal.

Je n'ai pas osé ouvrir la porte finalement.

J'avais le temps.

Pour le moment j'allais laisser la pièce comme elle l'avait laissé.

J'ai continué vers la mienne.

Un étage plus haut.

Deux pièces rien que pour moi.

Un bureau et une chambre.

Mon petit domaine.

Je m'y suis réfugié comme j'aimais le faire pour réfléchir.

Trouver des sous locataires ?

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec des tordus.

Sans compter que c'était pour le moins illégal.

Merci du cadeau maman…

Enfin.

Ce qui était fait était fait.

Tout de même, je n'avais pas trop à me plaindre, pour mes premiers pas dans l'indépendance, avoir la jouissance d'un pavillon c'est le top non ?

Bon, le seul truc c'était que vu qu'on était fraichement débarqués des Landes et je connaissais plus personne dans le coin moi.

En dehors du fils de mon référent professionnel que je tenais pas vraiment à revoir.

En plus un apprenti maître chanteur sous mon toit, pas furieusement partant, même si l'on pouvait espérer qu'il ait cessé d'exercer.

Donc je ne voyais vraiment pas qui contacter.

Galère quand tu nous tiens...

J'allais sacrément ramer pour trouver des colocs…

Vous me direz sans doute : Pourquoi tu vas pas renouer le contact avec les anciens élèves de ta classe ou de ton collège ?

Et je vous répondrai : Nan ! Surtout pas ! Je veux pas les revoir ces crétins !

Et je n'en dirais pas plus.

Même sous la torture.

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai eu une enfance sans intérêt.

N'en parlons plus.

Puis d'un seul coup j'ai réalisé un détail d'importance.

Elle avait laissé la voiture !

Et j'avais le permis depuis quelques semaines !

Je me suis relevé d'un bond.

J'ai filé en trombe dans l'escalier qui a vibré de mon enthousiasme.

J'ai ouvert le tiroir du meuble de l'entrée.

Yes !

Elle avait laissé les clefs aussi !

Que c'est beau l'indépendance !

Bon, c'est pas une Porsche ou une Ferrari, juste une petite Renault.

J'allais le soigner le Scenic.

L'emmener en promenade.

Lui faire sa toilette et le nourrir en fonction des besoins et de mes moyens.

Surtout de mes moyens en fait.

Parce que je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions sur ma paye.

J'avais comme le pressentiment que j'allais en bouffer des nouilles.

Enfin tout a un prix, même l'indépendance.

Surtout l'indépendance.

J'allais devoir compter sérieusement les centimes.

La voiture allait plus souvent servir d'arbre à chat, profite bien Minouche, que de moyen de transport.

Heureusement que ma mère m'avait appris à gérer mon argent et à tenir une maison.

Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Je sais faire un minimum de cuisine, surtout les pâtes, ça tombait bien, de ménage et même repasser !

Ca vous en bouche un coin hein ?

Ouh là ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?

Faut que je vous laisse, je vais avoir toute l'usine Samsonite sous les yeux si je ne me couche pas.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi._

_Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir._

_Couple : Je ne sais pas._

_Commentaire : pas pour le moment. A si, je cherche une coautrice pour un de mes projets en réserve, alors si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'elle(ou il) me fasse signe par MP._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Le monde, mes potes et moi

**Chapitre 4) Rencontres, retrouvailles etc...**

Salut !

Ca fait un bail dites donc !

J'espère que vous m'avez pas oublié depuis le temps.

Hum…

Bon, je vais rien dire.

Allez, let's go.

Donc comme vous avez pu le constater, y'avait une ambiance d'enfer dans la boîte où je venais d'entrer comme apprenti.

Et bien, c'était rien à côté de ce qui m'attendait dans l'établissement censé me dispenser le savoir complémentaire.

J'en tremble encore, c'est vous dire.

Déjà le vénérable lieu était en plein Paris.

Cool me diriez vous.

Non.

Pas cool.

Pas cool du tout.

Parce que ma banlieue et le centre de Paris étaient pour le moins éloignés.

Et bien sur les cours commencent tôt.

Même les premiers jours.

Histoire d'apprendre aux apprentis qu'ils n'avaient rien à attendre de la vie je suppose.

Donc je devrais me lever très tôt.

Chose que je déteste.

C'est qu'il en faut du temps pour que je me réveille, que je prépare mon petit déjeuner, que je l'avale et que je me prépare moi.

Vous vous souvenez des cheveux longs ?

Donc vous avez compris, pas la peine de vous faire un dessin.

Le jour de la première je me suis extrait avec un enthousiasme égal à mon degré d'éveil.

Direction la cuisine, la chatte sur les talons, râlant que je me lève à 5 h du matin. Comme si elle n'allait pas se rendormir avant même que je ferme le portail.

Petit déjeuner dans le brouillard.

Préparatifs de même et en route pour le CFA.

Comme fait exprès il pleuvait.

Seul intérêt : ça réveille.

Et zou.

Train.

Métro.

Marche à pieds.

Joie.

J'aime pas les trains, sont toujours en retard ou presque et c'est jamais leur faute.

J'aime pas les métros.

On est souvent serrés comme des sardines et ça sent tout sauf ce qu'on a envie de sentir.

En plus vu ma natte j'ai droit à tous les pervers bigleux de passage.

J'ai pensé me mettre un panneau « Touche pas à mes fesses » mais je doute qu'ils sachent lire.

Enfin, j'ai atteint finalement ma destination et j'ai été orienté vers la classe du prof qui allait avoir la mission de nous introduire dans l'établissement où nous allions apprendre tout ce que les géomètres qui nous employaient ne pouvaient (ou ne pensaient ) pas nous apprendre.

Une foule mouvante s'agitait dans l'escalier qui y monte.

Que des garçons ou presque.

Il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux courts qui lisait dans un coin.

Je lui ai accordé un regard distrait.

Elle avait quelque chose de familier.

Elle ignorait superbement les cinq ou six abrutis en train de baver en la matant.

J'étais de tout cœur avec elle.

Visiblement il y avait le gratin de la société devant cette porte.

Suffisait d'écouter un minimum les propos sexistes pour pas dire pornographiques qui fusaient autour d'elle.

Genre « Moi ma copine je lui ai fait ça et elle en redemandait… »

La pauvre fille, elle était masochiste ou désespérée ?

J'avais pas envie de savoir.

J'avais en tout cas compris que j'étais tombé dans un nid de « supers » mâles complètement hétéros.

Joie.

J'allais devoir être prudent.

On savait jamais avec ces bêtes là.

Au collège on peut encore espérer les gérer, mais passé la barre des 18 ans ils sont hors de contrôle.

Le professeur nous a enfin fait entrer.

Façon matador qui évite la charge du taureau.

Après un instant de bousculades et de bruit la horde se casa finalement.

Je me retrouvais en première ligne, avec pour voisins un blondinet aux yeux clairs qui semblait complètement perdu et la jeune fille.

Commença le moment le plus délicat.

L'appel.

Le reste de la horde avait visiblement eu le temps de s'y préparer.

Chaque nom appelé recevait une réponse, mais pas de son propriétaire officiel.

Ce que le prof comprit rapidement.

Il y mit le holà avec fermeté.

Reprit l'appel.

- Démétrius Maxwell ?

Une tempête de rires s'éleva.

Le prof tapa d'un coup sec sur son bureau.

- Silence !

Je répondis aussi faiblement que possible.

Il me fit répéter.

Sadique.

Je m'enfermais dans un silence maussade.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite.

- Hilde Schbeiker.

Mon intérêt fut aussitôt en éveil.

Elle me jeta un regard moqueur.

- C'est bon ? Tu me remets ?

Je ne pouvais que rougir.

Comment j'avais pu oublier une de mes meilleures amies de l'école primaire ?

Je me serais bien mis des baffes, mais vu la faune locale, valait mieux pas.

J'ai donc gardé le silence et mes mains sur la table.

L'appel continuait.

- Qadir Tahar.

- Présent. Répondit le blondinet d'une voix douce.

Le professeur considéra ses yeux clairs d'un bleu limpide.

Soupira.

- Maintenant ça suffit. Qui est Qadir Tahar ?

Il y eu un silence.

- Je suis Qadir Tahar. Insista le blondinet.

Le prof fronça les sourcils.

Le blondinet leva les mains en un geste désolé.

- Je peux vous montrer mes papiers si vous voulez…

Le prof lui fit signe que non.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement après ça.

Et ce fut le moment du passage à la cantine.

Un instant glorieux.

Soixante à quatre vingt gaillards autour d'une table en compagnie d'une seule et unique jeune fille.

Les conversations étaient toutes orientées sur les prouesses sexuelles de ces charmants individus.

Hilde ne disait rien, mais je voyais la colère monter en elle.

Le blondinet en face de moi était écarlate.

Nous avons renoncé avant de finir le dessert.

Appétit coupé.

Pour pas dire autre chose.

- Demain je mange au restau. Déclara Hilde avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je vote pour aussi. Ai-je dit.

Le blondinet qui nous avait suivi s'avança timidement.

- Pourrai-je vous accompagner ?

La décision n'était pas difficile à prendre.

Il avait l'air si mignon avec son air perdu.

Hilde et moi avons littéralement fondu.

- Pas de problème.

Un sourire adorable nous récompensa largement.

Je l'aurais bien embrassé.

Mais je me suis retenu.

Lorsque la première journée se termina nous étions déjà amis tous les trois et il nous avait dit que nous pouvions l'appeler Quatre parce qu'il était le quatrième à porter le nom de Qadir Tahar.

Hilde nous invita à venir boire un verre dans le studio qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami.

Quatre refusa.

- Je dois chercher un logement moi-même.

J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour tenter de placer une de mes chambres vides.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir chez moi, j'ai deux chambres libres, ma mère est en voyage et je cherche un colocataire.

Quatre hésita.

Je lui adressais un sourire rassurant.

- Y'a pas de lézard Quatre, tu dors chez moi cette nuit et si la maison te plait tu me le dit.

Il hocha la tête.

Nous sommes allés chercher ses valises au secrétariat puis nous avons quitté le CFA sans nous retourner.

Nous avons fini dans le studio d'Hilde.

Un endroit vraiment classe dans le douzième arrondissement.

Un rez de jardin sur cour d'un immeuble ancien, grand, impeccable, avec des trucs chinois partout.

- Tu t'es levé un chinois ? ai-je plaisanté.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les asiatiques. A-t-elle dit d'un air coquin.

Elle nous a montré la photo d'un chinois à l'air strict avec une petite queue de cheval retenant ses cheveux noirs et lisses.

Pas du tout mon genre.

Mais je me suis bien gardé de le dire.

J'allais pas risquer de me fâcher avec mon amie tout juste retrouvée.

- Il a l'air… fier… ai-je dit.

Hilde approuva, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il l'est !

Et le sujet a été clos.

Le fier chinois n'était pas dans les parages.

En déplacement nous expliqua Hilde sans préciser plus.

Nous n'avons pas posé de questions.

Un verre en entraînant un autre nous sommes restés manger et rentrés vers 22 h complètement vannés.

Quatre s'est endormi contre mon épaule dans le RER.

J'ai eu du mal à le réveiller lorsque nous avons atteint ma gare.

Mais il était tellement mignon.

J'ai pris la valise d'une main, celle de Quatre de l'autre et en route pour le pavillon.

Où une chatte ronchon nous a dit combien elle m'en voulait de rentrer si tard.

Quatre visiblement à demi endormi l'a regardée comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de chat.

Je lui ai montré les chambres.

Il a choisi celle du bas, préférant visiblement descendre trois marches qu'en monter dix.

Puis il a disparu physiquement comme il l'avait déjà fait mentalement.

J'ai nourri la chatte.

Lui ai fait un câlin et je suis allé me coucher.

Plus exactement, nous sommes allés nous coucher.

Elle avait décidé de dormir avec moi pour compenser.

Voila, vous savez tout ou presque de ma première journée de cours.

Sympa non ?

Hey ! Je vous parle pas de la bande de guignols mais de mes amis.

Les guignols franchement, je m'en tape.

C'est du passé.

Mais pas mes amis.

L'en faut des amis.

Des vrais.

Parce qu'on peut compter que sur eux dans la vie.

C'est eux qui vous laissent des petits mots quand le moral a foutu le camps et que tous les autres vous laissent tomber.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Et moi, je vais me coucher.

Bonne nuit guys.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi._

_Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir._

_Couple : Je ne sais pas._

_Commentaire : pas pour le moment._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Le monde, mes potes et moi

**Chapitre 5) Coloc, boulot, véto…**

Hello !

Vous me remettez ?

Et oui, c'est moi, Duo Maxwell.

Comment ça encore ?

Dites donc, personne ne vous force à lire.

Non mais des fois !

Bon, j'en étais où moi déjà ?

Ah oui !

Mon premier locataire !

Mon petit Quatrounet.

Quel amour celui là.

J'aurais bien craqué sur lui, mais j'ai pas eu le temps.

Snif…

Laissez moi vous conter la chose.

On s'est réveillés à cinq heures du matin.

Ou plus exactement je me suis réveillé et je suis allé réveiller Quatre.

Il avait un adorable pyjama bleu pâle avec des oiseaux blancs stylisés.

Vraiment trognon au réveil mon blondinet.

J'ai du me faire violence pour pas l'embrasser, il était tellement chou avec ses yeux pleins de sommeil.

Je l'ai poussé dans la salle de bains pour qu'il se prépare pendant que je faisais le petit déj.

On a mangé ensemble, la douche l'avait réveillé et il était tout gêné de m'avoir laissé tout préparer seul.

Je l'ai rassuré.

En tout bien tout honneur.

Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer franchement ?

On saute pas sur un coloc qui n'a pas encore signé voyons.

Il a abordé le sujet pendant qu'on faisait la vaisselle.

J'ai remarqué d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait visiblement jamais touché un torchon de sa vie.

Mais je savais pas encore pourquoi.

J'ai mis cela sur le compte de ses origines.

Entendons nous bien, je ne suis pas raciste, j'ai eu des amis de toutes origines.

Et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai tiré cette conclusion.

Parce que chez les amis de cette origine c'était plus les femmes à la cuisine et les hommes au salon même si indéniablement les hommes travaillaient super dur.

J'ai été touché qu'il fasse l'effort de venir m'aider.

Et ravi quand il m'a demandé s'il pouvait rester.

Je l'ai joué grand seigneur en lui demandant s'il ne préférait pas un endroit plus class.

Tout en croisant les doigts dans le bac à vaisselle, bien caché sous la mousse, merci Paic citron.

Il m'a assuré qu'il aimait ma maison.

Je me suis encore une fois retenu de l'embrasser.

Je lui ai souhaité la bienvenue et j'ai décroisé les doigts.

Plus pratique pour finir la vaisselle.

Puis j'ai speedé pour finir de me préparer.

On est arrivé juste juste.

Quatre avait l'air curieusement ravi.

J'ai pas posé de questions.

Hilde m'a fait la leçon.

C'est fou comme on reprend vite ses habitudes.

Elle me la faisait déjà quand on était à l'école.

J'ai baissé la tête en faisant la moue.

Des abrutis ont ricané.

Je les ai ignorés et Hilde les a fusillé du regard.

Tout pile comme quand on était enfant.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Quelque part, ça fait un bien fou.

Le reste de la journée a été tranquille.

Enfin, presque.

Second jour et déjà un prof sadique.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre le métier…

Non sans blague ?

- Donc je vais évaluer ce que vous avez déjà acquis dans les cabinets qui vous emploient.

Et là, croyez moi, plus personne n'avait envie de rire.

Il nous a royalement laissé former des groupes de trois à notre guise, Hilde, Quatre et moi avons aussitôt joué les trois mousquetaires et on se passait très bien de d'Artagnan.

Puis il nous a lâché dans les rues autour du CFA et a disparu dans le bar le plus proche.

Pas fou.

Il pleuvait après tout.

On a réglé l'appareil, fait deux trois mesures chacun et on a attendu.

Attendu.

Attendu…

Vu que la pluie ne cessait pas on s'est abrités comme on a pu.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite.

Comme les lèvres de Quatre commençaient à bleuir sérieusement on l'a renvoyé au CFA.

Un peu avant midi le prof a daigné nous récupérer.

On a rangé les appareils.

Retrouvé Quatre qui avait eu le temps de sécher.

Puis on a filé vers un restaurant/traiteur asiatique.

Dire qu'on était trempés Hilde et moi serait un euphémisme.

Le tenant du lieu n'a rien dit.

On s'est réchauffés comme on a pu avec du thé et de la soupe.

On était encore humides quand on a regagné le CFA.

Le prof, toujours le même, nous a achevés en nous faisant réaliser un croquis précis des endroits où nous étions avec annotations.

La plupart d'entre nous n'avaient pas touché un crayon de leur vie ou presque.

Trois heures de torture et d'angoisse plus tard nous avons rendu nos œuvres.

Oui, vous avez bien lu.

On nous a laissé trois heures pour plancher dessus.

Au vu du résultat final de certains ils avaient du s'endormir en cours de route.

Je ne vous parlerai pas du mien.

C'est sans intérêt.

La seule chose qui comptait c'est qu'on était libres !

Et bon sang, on a filé, ça vous pouvez me croire.

Hilde nous a laissé devant la porte, son chinois rentrait et elle voulait se faire belle pour lui.

Classique.

Quatre et moi on est donc rentrés.

Et on a trouvé Minouche avec une patte en sang.

Le foutu roquet du voisin de l'autre côté du carrefour l'avait gnappé ce tocard.

Je serai bien allé parler à son crétin de propriétaire mais l'urgence était de mener la chatte de ma mère chez le véto.

J'ai sorti le panier, attrapé l'éclopée qui bizarrement préférait composer avec sa patte qu'entrer dans son ennemi numéro un.

Ayant réussi à solidariser les deux sans trop de bobos je me suis mis en route.

Quatre a tenu à m'accompagner.

Quand je vous disais qu'il était adorable.

On a franchi les quelques rues nous séparant de la maison du véto dans un véritable concert d'insultes félines provenant du panier.

Rassurant.

Au moins elle était pas mourante.

On est entré dans la salle d'attente.

Un jeune homme guère plus âgé que nous est venu nous accueillir.

Avec des cheveux brun roux et des yeux verts, enfin, au moins un, parce que l'autre c'était pas sur, aurait fallu soulever la mèche qui le cachait pour savoir et vu sa musculature j'allais pas m'y risquer.

En tout cas qu'est ce qu'il était beau !

Il m'a salué avec ce qu'il fallait de politesse avant de se tourner vers Quatre et de se figer.

J'ai tourné la tête pour parler à Quatre afin d'échapper à cette vision insoutenable de perfection masculine qui ne me regardait pas.

Et j'ai compris deux choses.

Quatre était soi bi soit homo.

Et au vu de sa rougeur, je pouvais cesser immédiatement de fantasmer sur l'un ou sur l'autre.

Surtout considérant que la mise en pause de l'apprenti véto était tout aussi révélatrice.

Je suis resté là quelques minutes comme un idiot, avec la cage à la main, ne sachant comment les ramener à la vie avant que la chatte ait fini de guérir seule.

Le vétérinaire nous a tous ramené au réel.

Heureusement.

Parce que c'était parti pour durer.

Après ça côté chatte s'est allé très vite.

Extraction de la cage.

Tentative d'apaisement par le véto en chef accueilli avec mauvaise grâce.

Par contre l'assistant en herbe avait un bon feeling avec la terreur noire et blanche.

Il avait à peine la main dessus qu'elle ronronnait la bipolaire.

Soins, pansements et retour dans la cage.

J'ai laissé l'assistant s'en charger.

J'avais encore besoin de mes doigts.

Mais elle a rien dit.

Un véritable ange.

J'aurais pu parier qu'il lui aurait suffit de claquer des doigts pour qu'elle saute à l'intérieur.

Je l'aurais bien mordue moi aussi tiens.

Mais j'aurais eu des ennuis avec le tarzan du cabinet vétérinaire et des poils plein la bouche.

J'ai opté pour une vengeance plus subtile.

En demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux la garder en observation, parce qu'on savait jamais.

Des fois que le chien du voisin de l'autre côté du carrefour ait la rage.

Ce qui m'aurait pas surpris, il était tellement mauvais ce corniaud.

Le véto en chef a accepté sans hésiter.

Il devait avoir ma chatte dans le nez.

Ou mon argent en ligne de mire.

Quoi qu'il en soit le dompteur de fauve a déplacé Minouche de son panier à une cage prévue pour recevoir les chats gardés en observation.

Elle en revenait pas que j'ose lui faire ça.

Elle était pas la seule.

Mais bon.

C'était trop tard pour changer d'avis.

J'ai réglé les soins du jour et laissé le panier, pour ne pas avoir à le ramener quand il s'agirait de la récupérer.

L'assistant a pris mon, pardon, notre adresse.

Impassible.

Je vous jure, ce gars n'avait pas à s'en faire pour son avenir.

Si assistant véto n'aboutissait pas il pourrait toujours se reconvertir en dompteur dans un cirque ou en mime dans la rue. Voire en statue vivante.

Bon, assez parlé de ces jours lointains.

Franchement j'en suis pas fier.

Et pas seulement à cause de la chatte.

Mais tout ceci est une autre histoire.

Que je vous raconterai une autre fois.

Peut être.

A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi._

_Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir._

_Couple : Je ne sais pas._

_Commentaire : pas pour le moment._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 6) D'un fauve à un glacier.**

Hello !

Et oui, c'est toujours et encore moi, Duo Maxwell.

Prêts à entendre la suite de mes tribulations ?

Alors, let's go.

Bon, j'ai pas furieusement envie de parler de mes cours, pas que c'était nul mais vu la faune qui s'y trouvait vous comprendrez j'espère que je ne m'attarde pas sur ces jours là.

Côté colocataire rien à redire, Quatre était définitivement un ange.

Sauf que…

J'ai découvert rapidement que tout ange qu'il soit il avait un léger côté démoniaque.

Mais je n'ai rien vu venir.

Ca a commencé tout doucement.

Par une proposition qui semblait des plus innocentes.

Et qui m'arrangeait en vérité beaucoup.

Aller chercher la chatte de ma mère à ma place.

Lorsqu'il me l'a proposé je l'ai regardé avec surprise.

Me demandant ce qui pouvait le motiver.

Vous allez dire que je ne suis pas très malin et vous aurez sans doute raison.

Mais bon, sur le moment ma compréhension à cet instant précis était proche de zéro.

Je n'ai compris qu'une chose, il allait me permettre d'éviter de récupérer la chose noire et blanche qui devait être furieusement remontée contre moi.

Alors j'ai accepté et je l'ai regardé partir le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait à peine tourné le coin de la rue que je me demandais s'il allait trouver son chemin, vu qu'il n'y était allé qu'une seule fois.

Mais il revint avec la chatte dans son panier et un autre fauve bien plus grand et pas mieux disposé à mon égard que la créature noire et blanche recluse dans son panier.

Je les ai vu arriver tous les trois et c'est seulement à ce moment que j'ai compris pourquoi mon petit ange de colocataire avait tenu à aller chercher la chatte de ma mère.

La chatte une fois libérée a filé se cacher sous le canapé et le fauve d'un mètre quatre vingt dix aux yeux verts s'est installé dessus.

Pas vraiment souriant.

Quatre s'est excusé et m'a entrainé vers la cuisine.

- Trowa voulait voir dans quelles conditions vivait la chatte.

- Oh vraiment ?

J'ai réprimé un soupir et un sourire.

« Ben tiens, et moi j'étais inspecteur des impôts… et puis, c'est quoi ça comme prénom Trowa ?»

Quatre m'a fait un sourire des plus angéliques.

Mais c'était trop tard, j'avais aperçu le démon planqué derrière.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis retrouvé à servir à boire et à manger au fauve assis sur mon canapé et rempli la gamelle de celui planqué dessous.

Puis je me suis calé dans un des fauteuils, le plus loin possible du canapé.

Pour quelqu'un qui voulait voir dans quelles conditions vivait la chatte il ne posait pas furieusement de questions.

J'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Pas plus que du fait que Quatre ne tarda pas à monopoliser toute son attention.

Mais au bout d'un moment ça a quand même commencé à devenir pesant et je me suis levé.

- Excusez moi, mais il faut qu'on se lève tôt demain.

Quatre et le tarzan du cabinet vétérinaire m'ont regardé d'un drôle d'air.

- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Duo, on est vendredi, demain on ne travaille pas.

La voix de Quatre était douce, le genre de ton qu'on prend pour parler à un enfant ou à un débile.

J'ai du battre tous les records d'empourprement facial.

Puis je me suis levé et j'ai filé en direction de ma chambre.

Pas très glorieux, mais c'est la seule réaction qui me soit venue à l'idée.

Il s'est écoulé un moment avant que des pas hésitants se fassent entendre dans l'escalier puis qu'une main frappe timidement à la porte de ma chambre proprement dite.

- Duo ? La voix de Quatre, un peu inquiète.

- Moui ?

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Moui…

La porte s'entrouvrit sur un angelot désolé qui vint se poser sur le bord de mon lit.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Hon…

- Trowa est à la recherche d'un toit… a-t-il dit au bout d'un long, très long silence.

Je me suis retenu de me cacher sous mon oreiller pour ne pas entendre.

Mais j'avais compris.

- C'est bon, il peut rester et prendre la chambre de ma mère…

Quatre m'a adressé un sourire lumineux.

- C'est vrai ?

- J'ai pas mal de défauts, mais je ne suis pas un menteur.

Quatre a disparu presqu'aussitôt pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son Trowa.

Puis il est revenu.

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux m'installer dans la chambre avec lui ?

Et mon cerveau a gelé, tant est si bien que je suis resté trois bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir répondre d'un signe de tête.

Franchement, là, si j'avais pas compris le sens du mot coup de foudre, c'est que j'étais définitivement crétin.

Mon cas devait pas être complètement désespéré puisque j'ai compris avant même de répondre.

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé un second colocataire et récupéré la chambre du bas.

En toute sincérité, j'ai eu un bref instant la tentation d'y déménager, vu qu'elle avait l'avantage d'être à l'autre bout de la maison et non pratiquement au dessus de la chambre où allaient roucouler les tourtereaux.

Mais ça aurait été tellement énorme que j'ai préféré m'abstenir.

J'ai eu le week end pour m'en remettre et pour me lamenter dans ma chambre devant l'injustice de mon sort.

Quatre et Trowa ont été la discrétion même.

Ils sont partis le vendredi soir sous le prétexte d'aller chercher les affaires de Trowa et ont réapparu dimanche soir sans dire où ils avaient passé ces deux jours.

J'ai été héroïquement discret, je n'ai pas posé de questions.

Et puis le lundi est arrivé, Quatre et moi-même avons pris les directions de nos employeurs respectifs, le tarzan, pardon Trowa, lui avait encore des affaires à aller chercher.

La routine a repris.

- Bonjour Démétrius.

- Bonjour Alain…

« Tu voudrais pas retenir mon surnom ? »

- Passé un bon week end ?

- Tranquille.

- Prêt à reprendre le travail ?

- Oui.

« Non, je suis venu démissionner surprise ! Franchement, tu devrais faire comique;»

Bref, rien de bien remarquable.

Jusqu'à ce que l'heure du déjeuner se termine.

L'après midi débuta par un hurlement de fureur du patron.

Habitués plus ou moins à ses rugissements nous n'avons pas trop sursauté.

Mais comme ils se poursuivaient nous avons tendu l'oreille.

Rapidement compris que l'ordinateur patronal tombé en panne la veille et entre les mains d'un réparateur depuis le matin venait de rendre l'âme entre les mains pas vraiment expertes du dit réparateur.

Lequel en prenait pour son grade.

J'ai instinctivement rentré la tête dans les épaules.

Vu qu'il ne m'appréciait toujours pas et que j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas passer ses nerfs sur moi après avoir laminé le réparateur.

J'ai regardé avec désespoir l'horloge qui annonçait implacablement 14h10.

La fin de la journée allait être longue.

Très longue.

Finalement notre patron adoré a cessé de hurler sur le réparateur pour passer un coup de téléphone à son patron.

Histoire de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui et de son recrutement.

Nous avons tous été surpris de ne pas l'entendre rugir contre l'employeur du réparateur.

- Démétrius ! a tonné la voix patronale peu après la fin de la conversation téléphonique.

Bien qu'ayant strictement rien à voir avec la panne j'ai senti un frisson très désagréable me parcourir et je me suis empressé de répondre.

Ce qui voulait dire monter en vitesse rejoindre le bureau du patron.

- Oui ?

- Va au portail surveiller l'arrivée du patron de cet imbécile.

- Oui.

Je n'allais certainement pas dire non.

J'ai filé en vitesse faire le pied de grue sur le trottoir.

Au moins j'étais hors de portée des cris et du reste et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre.

Attendre.

Attendre encore.

Se cailler sérieusement malgré un peu de soleil.

Combien j'étais payé déjà ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, pas de mauvais esprit.

Finalement au bout d'une bonne demie heure à battre la semelle sur le trottoir j'ai vu arriver une Porsche noire qui s'est garée en souplesse contre le trottoir.

En est sorti un type à tomber.

Franchement, j'en ai oublié sur le champ le tarzan de Quatre.

Pas aussi grand que le rouquin, mais niveau musculature, rien à envier.

Des vêtements que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais me payer mais qui mettait son corps en valeur.

Bon sang, j'aurais pas été sur mon lieu de travail j'aurais bavé et tenté ma chance.

Non, j'ai pas de complexe dans ces cas là, vous si ?

Seuls points noir : ses yeux étaient invisibles sous ses lunettes noires et sa chevelure n'avait pas du voir de peigne depuis une bonne semaine au bas mot.

Je ne voyais pas ses yeux, mais j'ai bien senti son regard passer sur moi.

Il m'a contourné pour entrer dans le jardin.

J'avais heureusement laissé la porte ouverte.

Je suis entré derrière lui.

En essayant de me faire discret.

Il s'est arrêté.

J'ai retrouvé assez de neurones pour le guider jusqu'au bureau du patron et pour l'annoncer.

- Votre rendez vous est arrivé…

Vous avez déjà introduit un type qui n'a pas dit un mot et dont vous ignorez le nom ?

Ben moi c'était la première fois.

Si quelqu'un a un conseil à me donner, je suis preneur.

La bombe aux cheveux en désordre a retiré ses lunettes juste avant que je ne referme la porte et j'ai vu ses yeux.

Des yeux d'un bleu incroyablement bleu.

Le genre de couleur qu'on ne croit pas possible avant de l'avoir vue.

Vous savez, ce bleu stupéfiant qu'on ne voit qu'au cœur des glaciers ?

Et bien il était dans les yeux de ce type.

J'ai refermé la porte avec assez de matière pour fantasmer pendant des mois.

Bon, je vous ai assez gonflé pour le moment.

A la prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi.

Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir.

Couple : Je ne sais pas.

Commentaire : pas pour le moment.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

**

* * *

**

Le monde, mes potes et moi

**Chapitre 7) Quand la Chine s'emporte**

Hello !

Et oui, c'est toujours et encore moi, Duo Maxwell, surprise non ?

Je vais pas me présenter une nouvelle fois, vous devez me connaître maintenant.

Donc je reprends le fil de mes tribulations.

Non, je ne vais pas vous raconter mes fantasmes sur la bombe aux yeux bleus.

C'est privé.

Couché les pervers.

Ou alors payez moi et je réfléchis.

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie…

Quoi ?

Vous aviez pas compris que je plaisantais ?

Ben vous alors…

Enfin, passons.

Hein ? Vous insistez ?

oO

Je vois.

D'accord. J'avoue.

J'ai passé de très bonnes nuits après sa venue.

De très très bonnes nuits.

Mais le réveil n'était pas aussi agréable.

Parce que les rêves au réveil ça se barre.

TT

C'est bon, vous avez de quoi cogiter ?

Je peux reprendre ?

Zou, c'est parti.

Bon, niveau cours c'était toujours la jungle.

Bonjour la faune.

Entre ceux qui balançaient des trucs par les fenêtres donnant sur la rue et ceux qui foutaient le bazar dans les cours on avait pas trop le temps de s'ennuyer.

Mais bon, le jour qui nous intéresse en ce moment je ne m'en souciais guère.

En vérité j'étais plus inquiet pour Hilde.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

Je lui aurais bien demandé pourquoi, mais vu son expression il ne valait mieux pas.

Je la connaissais bien après tout.

Ce jour là c'était cours de sciences.

Un prof jeune et très sympa.

Le fils du prof de math, mais ça c'était moins cool, vu que le père lui était tout sauf sympa.

Comme quoi prof de père en fils ça le fait aussi.

Pour en revenir au fils, il débutait dans le métier et était pas beaucoup plus vieux que certains d'entre nous.

Ce qui incitait la faune, pardon, les autres élèves à un peu (beaucoup ?) de relâchement.

Je vous laisse imaginer l'ambiance des cours.

Le bruit surtout.

De temps en temps un prof faisant cours dans une salle voisine débarquait pour mettre fin au chahut.

Pas évident de faire cours quand on ne s'entend pas parler.

Notre pauvre prof de science n'en menait pas large.

Surtout quand c'était son père le prof d'à côté.

En général cela ne nous dérangeait guère Hilde, Quatre et moi, le chahut, pas les interventions des autres profs, je précise.

On mettait à profit les chahuts pour faire autre chose c'est tout.

Mais ce jour là ça atteignait des sommets.

Hilde qui d'habitude se plongeait dans un cahier et écrivait sans plus se soucier de rien se leva.

- J'ai mal à la tête, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Le professeur lui accorda la permission et elle disparut.

Longtemps.

Trop longtemps pour aller demander et avaler une aspirine.

Par contre quand le dirlo en personne débarqua dans la classe la faune avait beau ne pas être très portée sur le calcul mental et le raisonnement elle additionna sans peine l'absence de Hilde et l'arrivée du directeur.

Du coup ce fut le haro général avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Enfin, après que le dirlo soit parti bien sur.

Ils y allaient franchement niveau critiques.

- De quoi elle se mêle la morue ?

- Franchement elle est gonflée d'aller se plaindre, elle passe son temps à écrire dans son cahier sans écouter…

Le prof est intervenu.

- Elle passe peut être beaucoup de temps à écrire dans son cahier, mais pour ce qui est d'écouter, vu qu'elle n'a jamais une note en dessous de 15 je crois que vous vous trompez. Par contre je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous.

Cela eu le mérite de ramener le silence.

Parce qu'il avait raison.

Niveau sciences la faune n'était pas très à l'aise.

Ils se turent jusqu'à la récréation.

A ce moment là Quatre et moi avions eu le temps de nous concerter discrètement.

Je filais intercepter Hilde et Quatre joua les diplomates pour apaiser la faune.

Il était doué, je lui faisais entièrement confiance à ce sujet.

J'expliquais à Hilde la situation mais elle resta de marbre.

La faune ne lui faisait pas peur.

- Franchement Duo, j'ai plus important à penser pour le moment que cette bande d'abrutis.

- Si tu m'expliquais ?

- Pas envie.

Vu son expression, encore une fois je n'ai pas osé insister.

Elle remonta en cours sans sourciller.

Quatre avait fait du bon travail, personne n'essaya de lui sauter dessus et si un silence hostile salua son retour il n'y eu pas de réaction particulière.

Les cours s'achevèrent dans le calme, chose rare et appréciable.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie avec soulagement, content que cette journée soit terminée.

Je pensais que dehors nous serions tranquilles.

Je me trompais.

Tarzan était sur le trottoir.

Quatre vola vers lui avec un enthousiasme touchant.

Première erreur.

La faune était là.

Et elle n'était pas aveugle.

Les commentaires ne tardèrent pas.

D'un haut niveau intellectuel.

- Merde, des pédés !

Je vous passe les autres, je pense que vous avez compris.

Quatre est devenu écarlate.

Trowa lui est resté impassible et a toisé les malotrus avant d'entrainer notre angelot.

J'allais les suivre lorsque j'ai vu Hilde se diriger vers un chinois posté un peu plus loin.

Assez mignon avec ses cheveux lisses retenus en une petite queue sur la nuque.

Mais là il était tout sauf souriant.

Hilde et lui se sont pris le bec aussi sec.

En chinois.

Autant dire que je captais rien à la conversation en dehors du fait qu'ils ne se faisaient pas des compliments.

Puis le chinois est parti à grands pas et Hilde est restée plantée là, les lèvres tremblantes.

J'ai fini par la rejoindre.

- Hilde tout va bien ?

Elle s'est tournée vers moi, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il ne veut pas m'épouser…

J'en suis resté sans voix.

Parce que cet idiot de chinois ne voulait pas épouser mon Hilde chérie.

Et aussi parce qu'elle voulait se marier.

Surtout pour cela en fait je crois.

J'ai réprimé l'envie de lui demander si elle n'était pas un peu jeune pour cela.

- Que vas-tu faire ? ai-je préféré demander.

- Prendre mes affaires et m'installer autre part. Enfin, quand j'aurais trouvé où.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Elle m'a regardé comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

Vraiment génial…

Mais bon, passons.

- Tu voudrais bien m'héberger ? a-t-elle demandé après un moment de silence.

J'ai opiné avec vigueur.

Un peu que je voulais !

Elle a fini par retrouver le sourire.

On a filé vers chez elle.

Tarzan et l'angelot rentreraient très bien tous seuls.

Après tout ils avaient les clefs du pavillon.

Le chinois était là.

Il n'a visiblement pas apprécié ma présence, mais franchement, je m'en tapais.

Et Hilde également.

On a rassemblé ses affaires et on a tracé.

Le chinois nous l'a joué silence dédaigneux.

Franchement, on n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Plus simple que de faire son sac en échangeant des insultes ou pire.

- Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de colocataire pour la troisième chambre, elle est toute à toi pour tout le temps dont tu en auras besoin.

Hilde m'a sourit en remerciement puis a attaqué sur le sujet sensible mais primordial.

- Tu demandes combien ?

Je n'ai pas eu à me forcer pour prendre l'air indigné.

- Comment ça je demande combien ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Tu es une amie d'enfance voyons, pour toi c'est gratuit.

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Têtue comme une mule.

- Hors de question. Je tiens à payer ma part.

- Enfin Hilde…

- Non.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais.

- Tu…

- Et que vas-tu dire à tes autres colocataires hein ?

Bon, ça c'était un argument imparable.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Pas facile d'annoncer à des hôtes payants qu'on va en prendre un autre pour rien.

Même si c'est pour aider.

Mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de nous disputer sur ce sujet jusqu'à la gare.

Et devinez quoi ?

Elle a eu le dernier mot.

Ah, les femmes…

Donc quand on est arrivés au pavillon elle a annoncé aux deux autres qu'elle allait être provisoirement le dernier locataire.

Ils l'ont bien accueillie.

Après tout Quatre la connaissait déjà et l'appréciait et visiblement Trowa calquait ses réactions sur celles de son chéri.

Ils ont profité du diner pour approfondir la connaissance de chacun.

Hilde a eu droit aux questions de Trowa.

Genre « qu'est ce que tu aimes le plus ? » et « Tu as toujours voulu être géomètre ? »

Les réponses l'ont laissé sans voix.

Ce qui ne le changeait pas trop en fait.

A la première question Hilde lui adressa un large sourire.

- J'aime beaucoup les requins et les armes à feu. Quand j'aurais réussi à obtenir un permis de port d'arme j'en ferai la collection.

Je crois que j'ai vu l'œil vert se dilater.

Mais il n'a rien dit.

A la seconde question elle ne souriait plus.

- J'ai jamais voulu être géomètre. Je veux être militaire, mais ils ne recrutent que dans les bureaux cette année et moi je veux aller sur le terrain alors j'ai pris la première formation que j'ai trouvée.

Hilde tout craché.

Un vrai délice.

Enfin pas pour tout le monde.

Mais moi j'étais ravi qu'elle s'installe chez moi.

Je suis allé me coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

Comblé.

Enfin, presque.

Parce que si toutes les chambres étaient pleines je n'avais pas revu mon homme des glaces.

Bon, je vous laisse.

A la prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi._

_Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir._

_Couple : Je ne sais pas._

_Commentaire : pas pour le moment._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 8) Tout le monde ment**

Hello !

Et oui, c'est encore, toujours et encore moi, Duo Maxwell, surpris de me revoir ?

Bon, ben accrochez vous, parce que maintenant on va passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Et oui, je vous aime bien, même si j'ai pas trop de nouvelles de vous, mais je vais pas non plus passer des siècles à vous raconter ma vie.

Donc je vais faire un joli saut en avant dans le temps et zapper allégrement une bonne partie de mes deux ans d'apprentissage dans la douleur d'un monde résolument cruel au milieu d'hétéros décidés à se montrer aussi homophobes que stupides. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pas vrai ?

En plus, je voudrais pas dire, mais les anecdotes de notre prof principal me donnaient froid dans le dos, du genre « mon grand père vérifiait le bon état des poteaux électriques en faisant pisser son chien dessus, s'il prenait le jus c'est qu'il y avait un problème… » ou « quand je travaillais dans les égouts fallait toujours avoir un casque, c'était mieux vu que les rats se servaient de nos crânes pour passer d'un tuyau à un autre… » ou encore « vous devez aller sur un toit pour faire un relevé, vous prenez votre harnais et de la corde et comme vous voulez bien faire, vous prenez une très grande longueur de corde, on va dire 15 mètres, vous vous attachez solidement mais vous glissez quand même, c'est dommage, l'immeuble ne fait que 10 mètres, la corde va se dérouler une fois que vous vous serez écrasé en bas… » un vrai bonheur à entendre, de quoi donner de bonnes résolutions, du genre « jamais accepter de missions dans les égouts. Et surtout éviter de faire des relevés sur des toits sans avoir mesuré la hauteur du bâtiment. », ça en faisait rire certains et bien, pas moi.

Donc j'ai détesté ces deux ans, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme avec un peu de surprise et beaucoup de soulagement et j'ai fichu le camps du CFA avec Hilde et Quatre qui eux aussi avaient eu leurs diplômes, mais ça c'était pas une surprise.

Mon patron avait décidé de ne pas me garder, mais ce n'était pas important parce que quelque chose d'énorme m'était tombé sur le coin de la figure, propulsé à une vitesse pratiquement supersonique.

Un truc qui me venait de ma très chère mère, toujours en villégiature à Monaco.

Un truc qui aurait sans doute fait bicher certaines personnes mais qui me laissa sur le cul, pratiquement KO.

Vous vous souvenez de mon prénom complet ?

Mais si voyons, Démétrius Ulrich Orion, un nom à coucher dehors, je vous l'ai déjà dit et j'ai même expliqué pourquoi je portais un prénom si furieusement original.

Sauf que ma maman chérie avait omis de préciser qu'elle ne m'avait pas nommé Démétrius par amour des rois d'antan.

Tout comme moi j'ai préféré zapper ce détail dans le premier chapitre de mon récit, toutes mes excuses, mais si je vous avais tout dit dès le départ ça n'aurait pas été si drôle et un peu trop rapide.

Je voulais d'abord que nous fassions connaissance, j'espère que vous comprenez.

Mais maintenant je crois qu'on se connaît assez.

Pas vous ?

Donc, pour en revenir à ma mère et à ce qu'elle m'a envoyé dans les dents sans prévenir, un matin de juillet le téléphone a sonné dans le salon, j'ai manqué me rompre le cou en descendant l'escalier en trombe. Je me suis étalé à mi chemin et Quatre est entré en mode mère poule et a piétiné son chéri pour me venir en aide. Je n'avais rien et j'ai pu clopiner jusqu'au téléphone qui continuait à sonner.

Quatre est remonté dans sa chambre, a visiblement piétiné une seconde fois Trowa qui cette fois s'est mis à protester et j'ai répondu en souriant.

Un sourire que j'ai rapidement perdu en écoutant ma mère parler.

Elle m'a parlé longtemps, m'avouant enfin qui était mon père.

Me situant un petit pays dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, un royaume minuscule répondant au nom étrange de Sank.

Un pays dont mon père était originaire et cerise sur le gâteau, dont il avait été l'un des princes.

Ca m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid si ma mère n'avait pas eu un coup de nostalgie et n'était allée faire un tour là bas. Si elle n'avait pas été reconnue et si dans une brusque et regrettable envie de parler du passé elle n'avait pas eu le malheur de dire qu'elle avait eu un fils avec mon père. Ca n'aurait pas eu de conséquences pour moi si le frère de mon père n'avait pas eu qu'un fils et une fille avant d'être victime d'un fou qui avait aussi abattu sa femme. Les deux enfants du couple avaient été élevés par un couple de tuteurs sur ordre de leurs grands parents qui se trouvaient être aussi les miens. Soigneusement gardés ils avaient survécu et tout aurait du aller pour le mieux. Seulement voila, mon cousin inconnu avait eu à choisir entre ses droits à la succession et l'amour de sa vie et il avait choisi l'amour.

Ce qui faisait qu'il ne restait plus que sa sœur et moi dans la course à la royauté et que grand papa n'était plus ni tout jeune ni en très grande forme.

Donc papy roi de Sank voulait me connaître et j'étais gracieusement invité à faire mes bagages et à me rendre rapidement à Sank.

Vous comprendrez que cela ne m'ait pas ravi sur le moment, surtout que j'avais revu mon bel homme aux yeux de glace et qu'on était devenus assez proches pour que je me rende compte qu'il était loin d'être froid.

Donc la convocation de mon aïeul ne m'enchantait pas.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Lorsque j'ai raccroché je me suis rendu compte que deux paires d'yeux et demi me fixaient.

Quatre, Hilde et Trowa me regardaient fixement.

Je leur ai fait un large sourire, du genre de ceux qu'on fait quand on est sur le point de raconter une bonne blague.

- Vous savez quoi les amis ? Ma mère vient de me dire que je suis le fils d'un prince et que son roi de père veut me rencontrer…

Aucun des trois ne sembla trouver cela amusant.

Quatre soupira d'un air accablé. Hilde se rapprocha.

J'ai commencé à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Pressentiment qui s'est rapidement confirmé.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller Duo. A dit Hilde.

Je l'ai regardée, elle avait l'air sérieuse et nullement surprise.

J'ai tourné les yeux vers les deux autres, Quatre avait l'air désolé pour moi mais pas plus surpris.

Trowa lui souriait presque.

Du coup moi j'ai cessé de sourire.

- Dites, je vous connaitrais pas je penserai que vous étiez au courant… ai-je dit nerveusement.

Quatre a soupiré à nouveau. Il s'est avancé vers moi, les mains tendues et avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur les lèvres.

- Tu ferais mieux de lui dire de s'asseoir. Lui conseilla Trowa d'un ton posé.

Quatre hocha la tête et m'obligea à m'installer sur le canapé tout proche.

Je me suis laissé faire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

J'avais pas trop envie d'en entendre plus.

Je le sentais de plus en plus mauvaise niveau situation.

Comme si la bombe de ma mère ne suffisait pas.

Mais comme visiblement je n'avais pas le choix j'ai opté pour l'attaque.

- Dites, si vous m'acheviez avant que je meure tout seul ? Ai-je fini par dire, limite au bord de l'explosion.

- Je suis natif d'un pays allié de Sank, a dit doucement Quatre, je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir et Trowa vient d'un pays voisin et également allié de Sank.

J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru que vous alliez me dire que vous aviez été envoyés pour me surveiller…

- C'est le cas. Déclara tranquillement Trowa en croisant les bras.

- Hein !

Là je pigeais plus, comment pouvaient-ils avoir été envoyés pour me surveiller deux ans plus tôt alors que ma mère avait vendu la mèche depuis peu ?

- Dites, vous êtes extralucides ? Parce que d'après ma mère ça fait que quelques jours qu'on sait que j'existe à Sank…

- Navré de détruire tes illusions, mais le roi a toujours su que ton père avait eu un fils, il l'a su avant même ta naissance et envoyé des gens pour veiller sur toi et ta mère. A lâché Trowa.

J'ai pris cette seconde bombe dans la figure mais c'est Hilde qui m'a achevé.

- Mes parents étaient de ceux envoyés dans ce but. A-t-elle dit.

Et bien là, j'ai compris que j'étais tombé dans la seconde dimension ou du moins que cela y ressemblait fort et j'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé approprié.

Je me suis levé et j'ai marché vers l'escalier.

Pas pour fuir, non, pas mon genre la fuite, même si j'en avais super envie.

La voix de Quatre m'a arrêté sur la première marche.

- Duo ?

- Vi ?

- Ca va ?

- Vi.

- Tu vas te reposer un peu ?

- Non. Je vais faire mes bagages.

Et je les ai plantés dans le salon, j'ai vu leurs expressions en tournant dans l'escalier, ils semblaient surpris cette fois.

Ca m'a un peu soulagé.

J'avais marqué un point, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bon, je vous dit à la prochaine, raconter cet épisode marquant de ma petite existence m'a épuisé. Donc je vais au dodo.

Et oui, même un fils de prince a besoin de dormir.

Surtout quand comme moi il est engagé dans une course à la succession.

La suite au prochain numéro.

Reposez vous bien en attendant.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi.

Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir.

Couple : Je ne sais pas.

Commentaire : pas pour le moment.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 9) Bienvenue au palais**

Hello !

Oui c'est encore moi, quelle surprise n'est ce pas ?

Je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai donné des nouvelles, mais que voulez vous, c'est ça la vie, des fois on se fait rare et des fois on est là souvent.

Consolez vous en vous disant que quand j'aurais fini de jacasser vous aurez la paix.

Bon, j'imagine que vous avez du être surpris par ce que j'ai raconté la dernière fois et peut être même trouver que j'ai pris plutôt bien la nouvelle.

Et bien, détrompez vous, je ne l'ai pas bien pris du tout.

Seulement j'ai comme qui dirait eu la sensation d'être à la place d'être du pauvre gars qui manque se prendre deux locomotives en plein visage et les voit l'éviter à la dernière seconde.

Il survit mais il lui faut du temps et un bon psy pour s'en remettre non ?

Ben moi c'était pareil ce jour là et j'avais pas trop envie de rester et de risquer d'en voir débouler une troisième.

Je suis monté, j'ai fait mes bagages comme j'avais dit que je le faisais et je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller à Sank.

Mais alors vraiment pas.

D'ailleurs c'était où Sank ?

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Pour essayer de trouver un peu de réconfort j'ai pris mon portable et j'ai essayé de joindre mon bel homme aux yeux de glace, mais en vain, la ligne était coupée.

Alors ça, pour tout vous dire c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Je me suis mis à chialer.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très glorieux, les hommes ne pleurent pas et tout le tralala…

Ben tant pis.

J'avais envie de pleurer et j'ai pleuré.

Jusqu'à ce que Trowa et Quatre viennent me récupérer et me fassent monter dans une voiture super classe, encore plus luxe que celle de mon abonné absent, ce qui m'a fait pleurer encore plus.

J'avais vraiment les nerfs.

Hilde a fermé la maison et m'a mis un panier sur les genoux.

Et oui, la chatte de ma mère qui était plus ou moins devenue la mienne à présent, était du voyage.

Pas question de la laisser en pension quelque part visiblement.

Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Je me suis calmé au bout d'un moment, les trois autres se contentaient de me regarder sans rien dire et c'était vraiment gênant.

C'était surtout très peu royal comme attitude, papy roi n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié.

On a roulé jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche, je me souviens plus lequel, et on est montés à bord d'un très joli avion blanc et bleu avec le logo de Sank sur le fuselage.

Dans le genre avion privé on ne faisait pas mieux.

J'ai osé demander pourquoi on ne prenait pas une ligne régulière.

Je crois que Trowa a souri mais je n'en suis pas certain.

Quatre m'a gentiment expliqué qu'étant un héritier de Sank je ne pouvais pas me mêler au commun des mortels.

Bon, il n'a pas utilisé ces mots mais c'était l'idée.

J'ai préféré ne plus l'ouvrir jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Une autre voiture nous attendait à l'arrivée sur un petit aéroport, aussi classe que celle qui nous avait conduit à l'avion.

Sauf que cette fois il y avait des gardes en uniforme.

J'ai été pour le moins impressionné, et un peu gêné quand ils se sont inclinés devant moi.

Oui, je sais, je sais, y'a pas de quoi en faire un fromage, ce sont juste deux ou trois gars habillés bizarrement qui se cassent en deux à votre approche, rien d'autre.

Ben pour vous c'est peut être la routine mais pour moi les uniformes rutilants et le pliage en deux c'était nouveau.

Autant dire qu'il a presque fallu que Trowa me pousse pour que je rentre dans la voiture.

Euh, non, rectification, il m'a bel et bien fourré dans la voiture, faut dire que je bloquais un peu le passage planté comme un idiot devant la portière ouverte, tenue comme il se doit par un des uniformes pliés, lequel allait finir par chopper sérieux la crampe si je persistais à peser le pour et le contre.

Monter ?

Ne pas monter ?

Personnellement, j'aurais bien opté pour une troisième option : remonter à bord de l'avion et retourner en banlieue parisienne continuer à faire l'opérateur géomètre, après tout j'avais eu mon diplôme !

Bon, d'accord, Quatre et Hilde aussi, mais eux ça comptait pas, ils avaient fait ça que pour garder un œil sur moi.

Oui, j'avais pas mal cogité dans l'avion privé du royaume de Sank, je suis parfois lent à comprendre, mais quand je m'applique j'y arrive.

Et plus je cogitais, plus je comprenais, plus j'avais envie de me barrer.

Manque de pot pour moi, c'était visiblement un aller simple.

Du moins tant que mon royal papy n'avait pas pu me voir.

J'allais devoir me farcir les uniformes, les courbettes et pire encore à ne pas en douter.

Une fois fourré dans la voiture, dont les autres portières ne s'ouvraient pas.

Ils avaient tout prévu !

Même les héritiers potentiels plus désireux de fuir que d'hériter.

Il ne devait pourtant pas y en avoir des masses qui à l'idée de devenir roi et riche devenaient blancs et cherchaient à se barrer.

Ah si, j'oubliais, mon cousin héritier de base du royaume l'avait fait.

Oups.

Pas étonnant dans ce cas qu'ils verrouillent les portières, ils avaient déjà perdu un héritier ils prenaient leurs précautions pour le suivant, pas de pot pour moi.

Trowa m'avait mis la chatte, toujours d'une humeur exécrable, ce que je comprenais fort bien, vous seriez de quelle humeur si on vous fourre dans votre panier de transport pour vous libérer dans un avion confortable mais totalement inconnu et qui vibrait pas mal.

Ben oui, un avion ça vibre, même un avion privé du royaume de Sank.

Et même si ça la changeait drôlement de voyager en cabine et non en soute comme les autres fois qu'elle avait pris l'avion, la chatte de ma mère désormais officiellement à moi, n'avait pas apprécié le voyage.

Elle l'avait clairement démontré.

Heureusement que Trowa savait la gérer.

Parce que sans lui elle serait restée dans l'avion.

Mais je m'égare, une fois de plus, je suis irrécupérable, pardon.

Donc nous étions descendus d'un avion de Sank dans un aéroport de Sank pour monter dans une voiture de Sank aux vitres fumées et j'avais le panier avec la créature maugréante sur les genoux, Trowa (je n'osais plus dire le tarzan de Quatre) à ma gauche, la portière qui ne s'ouvrait pas à ma droite et les autres installés un peu partout dans le véhicule.

On a roulé, roulé, roulé et on est finalement arrivés au palais de mes aïeux.

Je suis descendu lentement.

Le comité d'accueil était déjà sur le perron.

J'ai serré très fort la poignée du panier de Minouche.

Ce que je voulais être chez moi...

Mais c'était où chez moi au juste ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'admirer le palais.

Une jeune femme blonde de notre âge s'est approchée de nous.

J'ai vu mes compagnons de route se raidir et la saluer.

Je l'ai regardée.

On se ressemblait vaguement, mais alors très très vaguement

J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de ma cousine, l'autre prétendante au titre.

Au vu de son regard elle n'était pas ravie de me voir.

Je pouvais la comprendre.

Elle m'a toisé comme si j'étais un animal répugnant.

Puis elle a posé les yeux sur la boite de transport que je tenais.

- Je vois que les bâtards vont par deux. a t'elle lâché avant de tourner les talons.

Si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur l'affection qu'elle pouvait me porter je l'aurais perdu à cet instant précis.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me tombe dans les bras.

Même si je n'avais pas prévu un tel accueil.

J'ai laissé échapper un sifflement.

- C'était qui ?

- Son Altesse Réléna Peacecraft. Votre cousine. répondit Trowa.

- Elle est un peu stressée par la situation. a affirmé Quatre d'un ton désolé.

Hilde n'a rien dit.

- Je la trouve charmante, ai-je dit avec un large sourire, je suis certain que nous allons très bien nous entendre.

Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Depuis que ma chère cousine m'avait parlé de si gentille façon j'avais perdu toute envie de repartir en région parisienne.

La guerre était déclarée.

_A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi._

_Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir._

_Couple : Je ne sais pas._

_Commentaire : pas pour le moment._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 10) La chambre que je ne voulais pas voir**

Tiens, vous revoilà ?

Bonjour !

Je vous ai manqué ?

Heu, non, ne répondez pas.

Ce n'est pas la peine.

Pas que je m'en foute, juste que je ne préfère pas savoir.

Ou que j'ai peur de la réponse.

A vous de choisir la réponse qui vous convient le plus.

Bon, vous l'aurez compris, l'accueil de ma charmante cousine avait été des plus chaleureux, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il ne m'a pas incité à remonter de force dans la voiture et à retourner me terrer dans le pavillon de banlieue dont on m'avait sorti pratiquement de force.

Oui, bon, je sais, j'exagère un peu, mais à peine, si, si, je vous jure !

Et de vous à moi, si j'avais pu me douter de ce qui allait suivre, je serai reparti ventre à terre.

Et je l'aurai sans doute regretté plus tard.

Bien plus tard.

Mais je ne me doutais absolument pas de ce qui m'attendait.

J'étais décidé à pourrir la vie de ma cousine, comme ça, juste pour le plaisir.

Je ne pensais plus à mon royal grand-père qui attendait de me voir.

Je ne pensais même plus qu'il y avait un trône à la clef.

Oui je sais, c'est honteux.

OK, j'ai honte, vous êtes contents ?

Non ?

Ben tant pis, je ne peux pas mieux faire.

Désolé.

Revenons à nos moutons et au moment où j'ai décidé de rester, le panier de Minouche entre les mains et mes amis autour de moi, en train de digérer les mots lancés par ma cousine.

A moins que ce ne soit que je la trouve charmante qui ne passait pas.

Finalement Hilde s'est secouée et m'a entraîné à travers le palais, les autres sont restés dehors, ils avaient sans doute mieux à faire que de m'accompagner.

Au bout de cinq minutes et d'une multitude de couloirs, d'escaliers et de portes, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais aucune idée de comment revenir au point de départ, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le dire.

Elle m'a ouvert la porte d'une chambre au décor sympa, une chambre de jeune homme visiblement, un jeune homme qui devait aimer les belles carrosseries, et pas que mécaniques, si on en jugeait les posters sur les murs.

D'accord, d'après le style et les couleurs un peu passées, les posters dataient un peu et étaient là depuis un moment, mais j'aimais quand même.

- Sympa la déco, c'est là que je vais dormir ?

Hilde hocha la tête, l'air un peu mal à l'aise puis s'est retirée sans rien dire.

Visiblement elle avait reçu des consignes à un moment donné et j'avais loupé quand.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Je pouvais m'y faire.

Je devais m'y faire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la venue de Minouche avait été prévue aussi, des gamelles remplies, un arbre à chat monumental et une litière l'attendait.

Je l'ai donc libérée et elle a filé sous le lit.

Typique d'un chat, j'ai laissé courir.

J'ai fait le tour de la chambre.

Je n'avais pas encore compris.

Vous auriez deviné vous ?

Franchement ?

Si on vous avait balancé dans cette chambre sans rien vous dire, vous auriez compris qui l'avait occupé avant moi, des années plus tôt ?

Oui ?

Et bien vous êtes vachement plus forts que moi.

J'ai rien compris.

Il a fallu qu'on me le dise, ou plus exactement qu'on me donne des indices qui m'avaient mis sur la voie.

On, c'était Lady Éléonore Sorenson, une vieille dame charmante qui s'est brusquement matérialisée sur le pas de la porte, vêtue de mauve, ses cheveux argentés soigneusement coiffés en un chignon impeccable.

Qui a porté ses deux mains à sa bouche et s'est mise à pleurer en me regardant.

Lady Éléonore Sorenson dont je ne savais encore rien mais qui allait me devenir indispensable.

Lady Éléonore Sorenson que je suis resté à regarder sans rien faire, planté comme un idiot au milieu de la pièce.

C'était la première fois que je faisais pleurer une vieille dame.

Et je n'avais rien fait !

Je n'avais rien dit !

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

Mais parole, c'était flippant qu'elle sanglote de la sorte.

J'ai fini par me risquer à poser une question, histoire de faire quelque chose.

Je lui aurai bien donné un mouchoir, mais je n'en avais pas.

- Euh, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Ce n'était pas franchement la chose la plus brillante à dire, mais c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

Lady Éléonore s'est reprise, a tiré un mouchoir orné de dentelles d'une poche invisible de sa tenue, et s'est tamponné les yeux avec une grâce infinie.

Parole, elle avait la classe !

J'ai été sous le charme sur le champs.

Faut me comprendre, je n'ai jamais eu de grands-parents.

- Veuillez me pardonner Votre Altesse, a t'elle dit d'une voix douce, mais vous lui ressemblez tant et vous voir ici... dans sa chambre.

Et j'ai tilté d'un seul coup.

Lui, c'était mon défunt père bien sur.

Et nous étions dans sa chambre.

Vous savez quoi ?

Je n'avais aucune envie d'y rester.

Demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça.

J'ai limite flippé grave en réalisant où j'étais.

Je ne connaissais pas mon père.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de son apparence, ma mère ne m'avait jamais dit que je lui ressemblait.

Alors me prendre cette information en pleine figure ça faisait mal.

Très mal.

D'un seul coup je me suis retrouvé devant la vérité nue.

Une vérité que je n'avais pas voulu admettre.

J'étais venu aussi pour connaître mon père.

À travers le pays où il était né.

À travers les gens qu'il avait côtoyé.

Et il m'avait fallu cette vieille dame en larmes pour m'en faire prendre conscience.

J'étais à la limite de la panique.

Ça allait trop vite !

Tout allait trop vite !

Je n'étais pas prêt !

Ma panique a du se lire sur mon visage parce que Lady Éléonore s'est alarmée.

- Votre Altesse ?

J'ai eu envie de lui dire que je n'étais pas une Altesse, que j'étais Duo Maxwell, seulement Duo Maxwell, mais je n'ai pas réussi à dire un mot.

Parce que je n'étais plus seulement Duo Maxwell, j'étais le fils de ce type dont je ne savais rien, sauf ce que m'avaient appris la chambre et Lady Éléonore.

Parce que j'avais envie de pleurer.

Mon père avait toujours été une notion vague, abstraite, et d'un seul coup, dans cette chambre au décor passé, devant cette vieille dame aux yeux humides, il devenait réel.

Je ne savais même pas son nom.

Lady Éléonore a compris et m'a entraîné dans le couloir.

- On n'aurait jamais du vous installer ici Votre Altesse, je vais vous faire préparer une autre chambre.

Elle m'a fait asseoir sur une banquette sous une fenêtre qu'elle a ouvert pour me laisser respirer l'air frais.

Puis elle s'est éloignée pour donner des ordres à des personnes que je ne voyais pas.

Dont je n'avais rien à foutre.

J'étais trop occupé à chialer comme un gosse.

J'étais seul je ne savais où dans un palais immense.

Mes soi disant amis étaient je ne savais pas non plus où.

Ma mère devait toujours s'amuser avec ses amis à Monaco.

Me laissant assumer seul les conséquences de ses frasques.

Merci maman !

Je t'adore, mais tu n'aurais pas pu me faire naître fils d'un gars plus banal ?

Aujourd'hui encore, quand je repense à ce jour, j'ai la gorge qui se serre et envie de pleurer.

Sur mon père que je ne connaîtrais jamais en chair et en os.

Sur mon père qui était mort sans savoir que j'allais naître.

A mon père qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'être mon père justement.

A tel point que je vais arrêter là mon récit pour cette fois.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Mais il y a des fois où on ne peut pas, c'est tout.

Allez, à la prochaine.

Promis, je reviens vite.

_A suivre_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi._

_Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir._

_Couple : Je ne sais pas._

_Commentaire : pas pour le moment._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 11) Nouvelle chambre très luxe et conséquences**

Euh, je me suis un peu laissé aller la dernière fois...

Mais bon, ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer non ?

Même aux fils de princes qui n'ont pas du tout envie d'être fils de princes et encore moins envie d'hériter de la charge de roi.

Mais je ne m'en excuserai pas.

Pourquoi ?

Ben parce que je suis fils de prince bien sur !

Bon, pour être franc, on a pas trop trop le droit de craquer, enfin, pas en public comme je l'ai fait, on est censés se cacher quand on a envie de le faire, ou de se retenir si on ne peut pas s'éclipser.

Mais ça je ne le savais pas encore quand j'ai craqué dans le couloir.

Mon dressage d'héritier royal n'avait pas encore commencé.

Oui, j'ai bien dit dressage, y'a pas d'erreur.

J'avais apprécié moyen l'apprentissage que je venais de finir, et bien, pour tout dire, il avait été une vraie partie de plaisir comparé à ce qui allait suivre, même la horde était moins pénible que la troupe qu'on allait me coller sur le dos 24 h sur 24.

Mais avant que ne débute le dressage, on m'a fait passer en traître un examen d'entrée et vu que je n'étais pas prévenu que j'allais en passer un je me suis planté.

Mais alors d'une force !

Bon, pour être franc, je crois que mon adorable cousine a été pour beaucoup dans ce qu'il s'est passé.

Visiblement grand-papa le Roi l'aimait beaucoup, on le comprend, elle est si adorable, si délicate, si bien élevée...

Et si persuasive...

Elle avait tellement hâte de me voir faire mes débuts à la cour, était si heureuse d'avoir fait ma connaissance, qu'elle a filé voir notre royal aïeul pour lui dire à quel point me rencontrer avait été un plaisir et qu'il fallait absolument organiser un bal pour le soir même, pour que tout le monde, comprendre tous ceux qui comptaient, puisse me rencontrer.

Et papy Roi n'a pas marché, il a volé !

Totalement transporté à l'idée de présenter le fils de son fils cadet.

Si lady Éléonore avait été près de lui elle aurait pu sans doute modérer son enthousiasme, mais elle se trouvait près de moi à sécher mes larmes.

L'épouse de papy Roi, mamie Reine n'était pas au palais.

Elle n'y était plus depuis des années à vrai dire, mais cela je l'ignorais encore, tout comme les raisons de son éloignement.

Mais même si elle s'y était trouvée elle n'aurait rien pu faire, son royal époux n'avait jamais pris son avis en compte.

Rien que cela vous éclaire sur le personnage pas vrai ?

Enfin bon, je ne vais pas médire d'un ancien, c'est pas bien.

Mais si vous voulez mon avis, quand il n'était pas encore vieux la musique de "Macho Man" devait éclater partout où il allait.

Oui, bon, je sais, j'exagère, et je le sais bien, mon royal papy n'a jamais rien eu en commun avec les gars de la chanson, toutes mes excuses, vala, ça c'est fait, passons à autre chose.

Hein ? Qui a dit "de quoi il cause ?" !

Non, mais c'est une blague ?

Vous connaissez pas "Macho Man" ?

Ben vous alors...

Allez, je vais être sympa, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

Mais franchement, ne pas connaître...

Ah la la...

Bon, revenons à nos moutons et à ce que je disais.

Ma cousine, mon royal papy, le bal qui se préparait pendant que je prenais possession de ma nouvelle et définitive chambre.

Une chambre qui aurait presque pu contenir le pavillon d'où je venais.

Avec un lit à baldaquin plus grand qu'une voiture.

Le mobilier grandiose qui allait avec.

Un vrai délice.

Je me suis senti tout petit, tout perdu.

C'était vraiment magnifique, tout dans les tons de brun et de bleu, j'ai compris le sens du terme "chambre de palace".

Du velours en veux tu, en voila, du satin, des boiseries, des peintures, du stuc, des dorures et des tapis tellement épais que mes pieds s'y enfonçaient.

J'ai presque regretté la chambre de mon défunt père, mais il était trop tard, j'avais fait ma chochotte, il ne me restait plus qu'à assumer.

Vous allez me dire, "De quoi tu te plains ? On aimerait bien avoir ta chance et une chambre digne d'un palace à disposition gratuitement."

Et moi je vais être un vrai chacal et je vais vous répondre : "Quand vous voulez, venez, je vous laisse la place, bonne chance avec ma cousine, mon royal papy et toute la clique. Pensez à m'envoyer une invitation pour le couronnement surtout, je voudrais pas manquer ça."

Et je sais parfaitement que là vous allez vous barrer en courant, comme je le ferai si je pouvais.

Vous avez de la chance, vous vous pouvez.

Reprenons.

Lady Éléonore, Lady Léo pour les intimes, m'a ouvert la porte d'une salle de bains comme je n'en avais jamais vu, une vasque ronde servait de baignoire, mais j'ai pas compris tout de suite ce que c'était, y'avait de l'eau dedans mais on ne faisait que la deviner à cause de la tonne de pétales de roses rouges et blanches qui trempaient dedans.

Et les bougies allumées sur les bords m'ont fait halluciner.

J'étais tombé où ?

On me prenait pour une gonzesse parce que j'avais les cheveux longs ?

Lady Éléonore a regardé ce que je fixais de mes yeux ronds et compris le problème.

Mais elle tenait à ce que je me lave visiblement, elle a donc appelé de l'aide et fait vider la vasque avant de la faire remplir à nouveau, sans les roses mais toujours avec les bougies.

On m'a laissé choisir parmi une gamme de produits de bains, laissé assez de serviettes pour sécher une équipe de foot et un peignoir puis je me suis retrouvé seul.

Pour tout dire, j'ai bien cru qu'un des larbins, pardon, des domestiques attachés à ma personne, allait tenter de me déshabiller, et j'ai été à deux doigts de montrer les dents, heureusement, sur un signe discret de Lady Éléonore il a renoncé et filé comme les autres.

Elle a été la dernière à sortir.

Je vous passe le bain, ça ne présente aucun intérêt pour vous, mais pour moi ça a été un vrai plaisir.

Finalement ça n'était pas si mal d'être le fils d'un prince.

J'allais peut être signer.

Tout ce que je vais mentionner de cet agréable moment, c'est le passage éclair d'un des gus attachés à l'entretien du lieu et de ma personne qui a piqué mes affaires.

J'avais fermé les yeux quelques secondes, le gus a du passer pendant ce laps de temps et je l'ai loupé, en tout cas, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu.

Parce que si je l'avais vu j'aurai râlé, on touche pas à mes affaires !

Donc, à la fin de mon bain, j'étais bien, détendu, mais je n'avais plus de fringues, en dehors du peignoir qu'on m'avait gracieusement fourni.

Et curieusement, je m'en foutais.

Je me suis séché, coiffé, couvert du fameux peignoir et j'ai dérivé vers la chambre et le lit, il était toujours aussi immense, mais il était tellement tentant.

Je me suis assis, le matelas était confortable, tant que je me suis étendu.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, je me suis endormi.

Les jambes dans le vide, les bras écartés et les cheveux dans tous les sens;

Oui, je sais, pas classe, pas princier et encore moins royal.

Mais tant pis, j'assume, c'était trop bon.

Et puis, cela n'était pas inutile, vu ce qui m'attendait au réveil.

J'en frissonne encore rien que d'y penser.

Une soirée d'horreur à tous les niveaux, tellement épouvantable que je n'ai pas le courage de la raconter maintenant, je vais devoir rassembler tout mon courage.

Donc, sorry les gars, mais c'est fini pour le moment, la suite au prochain numéro.

Oups, j'ai failli manquer à tous mes devoirs, où avais-je la tête ?

Le texte est fini pour le moment, mais j'ai encore de quoi babiller, alors je le fais.

Bravo à la courageuse lala-chan qui a eu le cran de lire l'intégralité de mes délires en une seule journée et de laisser des commentaires, suis admiratif.

Si elle revient, et qu'elle a une adresse pour la réponse je lui ferai la bise.

Parce que, si j'ai aimé qu'elle laisse des tits mots, j'ai regretté de pas pouvoir lui répondre.

Ben oui, suis comme ça.

Allez je file, à bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi.

Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir.

Couple : Je ne sais pas.

Commentaire : pas pour le moment.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 12) Préparatifs pour la soirée**

Bon... quand faut y aller, faut y aller...

Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai pas furieusement envie d'y aller en fait.

Tout comme je ne voulais pas aller à cette soirée.

Mais quand Lady Éléonore m'a réveillé de ma sieste imprévue j'ai tout de suite tilté qu'il y avait un problème.

Elle avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer et n'a pas tellement envie de le faire.

Cette tête entre "C'est mon devoir, je le fais" et "C'est pas juste !".

Ce genre d'expression m'a toujours mis sur mes gardes.

Cette fois encore je n'ai pas failli à mes principes et j'ai bien eu raison.

Parce que ce qu'elle avait à me dire ne m'a pas fait plaisir du tout.

Un bal...

Non, mais vous m'imaginez en costard de pingouin à faire des courbettes et des baises mains ?

Pire encore, vous m'imaginez en train de valser ou de danser le quadrille ?

Non, parce que vu l'endroit l'orchestre allait plus jouer du Mozart ou du Vivaldi que du Christophe Maé (1) ou du Moonspell (2), encore que pour ce qui est de Maé... je n'aurai pas trop de regret. Oui, je sais, c'est pas gentil et blablabla, j'ai le droit de pas l'aimer tout de même !

Franchement, j'aurai bien voulu pouvoir refuser, mais vu l'expression de Lady Éléonore, cette option n'était pas envisageable.

J'ai donc fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, comme on dit, et j'ai commencé à me préparer pour la dite soirée.

Sur un appel de Lady Éléonore des serviteurs, une fois encore en grand uniforme, sont arrivés avec des tenues pour moi.

Des tenues que je n'aurai pas voulu porter, même dans mes pires cauchemars.

Des trucs déprimants, qui m'ont fait faire la grimace.

Je vous l'ai dit, les tenues de pingouin ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Lady Éléonore a compris tout de suite.

Elle m'a expliqué avec patience que le protocole voulait que je porte une de ces tenues.

Et ce n'était pas négociable.

J'ai regardé à nouveau les tenues avec l'expression de quelqu'un face à un chien méchant prêt à le mordre.

Du noir ou du noir ou encore du noir... bonjour le choix...

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas le même noir.

Si, je vous assure, il y avait du noir mat, du noir brillant, du noir à fines rayures... vache de choix !

Pour les chemises c'était nettement plus limité.

Des chemises blanches.

Toutes simples, sans dentelles, ni jabots ni aucun tralala du genre, à mon grand soulagement, mais dans des tissus que je n'aurai jamais les moyens de m'offrir.

Genre soie sauvage ou coton peigné de Papouasie inférieure ou lin du Nil blanc tissé à la main par des indigènes sur les bords du dit fleuve.

Le genre de détails qui fait bicher les amateurs mais qui me passe largement au dessus de la tête.

Vous me ferez remarquer : "si tu n'as aucun intérêt pour ce genre de détails, comment ça se fait que tu en sache autant ?"

Et une fois encore, j'aurai une réponse, cherchez pas, je suis très fort.

Je vous dirai : "J'ai appris au cours de mon dressage."

Mais revenons à l'habillement du jour, qui se terminait comme il se doit par des chaussures.

Des chaussures vernies.

Je crois que c'est ce détail qui m'a le plus fait frémir.

Des souliers vernis...

J'allais porter des souliers vernis...

La dernière fois que j'avais failli porter une telle tenue j'avais sept ans, ma mère était invitée au mariage d'une de ses amies qui avait trouvé charmant que je fasse partie de la flopée de gosses endimanchés suivant comme des canetons sa progression. Heureusement que j'étais un garçon, sinon on m'aurait fait jeter des fleurs.

J'ai seulement failli, parce qu'arrivé dans le magasin j'ai catégoriquement refusé d'entrer dans la cabine d'essayage, et donc de passer le si joli costume prévu pour moi.

Les prières et les menaces n'y ont rien changé, les tentatives de corruption n'ont pas eu plus d'effet.

Pour rien au monde je n'aurai passé cette tenue.

Je pense que pour la mariée j'étais nettement moins adorable après ça.

L'espace d'un instant j'ai regretté de ne plus avoir sept ans et de ne plus avoir l'innocence de l'enfance pour prétexte pour refuser encore.

Mais je n'avais plus sept ans et le protocole m'interdisait formellement tout refus.

J'ai choisi au hasard parmi les tenues, celle qui s'est retrouvée choisie n'était ni pire ni mieux que les autres, je l'ai passée tout seul, comme un grand, malgré les tentatives des laquais en livrée pour me vêtir.

Il aurait fait beau voir qu'ils me tripotent !

Je commençais très sérieusement à les suspecter d'être quelque peu pervers.

Non, mais c'était quoi cette obsession de vouloir m'habiller ou me déshabiller ?

Si ça n'était pas louche...

Donc je me suis déguisé tout seul, sous vêtements, chemise, gilet, veste, pantalons, chaussettes, chaussures vernies, boutons de manchettes, cravate...

Euh non, pour la cravate, j'avoue, j'ai eu besoin d'aide, gros manque de pratique, faut dire qu'être apprenti opérateur géomètre ça n'amène pas à porter de cravate, on fait rarement des relevés dans les soirées mondaines, j'imagine bien une équipe en grande tenue, avec la mire et l'appareil au milieu des convives.

Pas vous ?

Ah bon.

Ceci dit, c'est dommage, il y aurait eu plus à grignoter au passage et bien meilleur, et je ne vous parle pas de la boisson !

Mais je m'égare.

Revenons à nos pingouins.

Lady Éléonore m'a aidé à achever mon déguisement, dire que j'étais à l'aise serait mentir, et je n'aime pas mentir, même s'il m'arrive de faire des manquements à l'honneur, oh, très rarement, je vous rassure.

Je me sentais engoncé, coincé, j'avais chaud et je me sentais ridicule.

Mais Lady Éléonore m'a assuré qu'elle me trouvait très beau, élégant et tout.

Elle avait l'air sincère, j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance et de croire que je pouvais ressembler à quelque chose déguisé de la sorte.

Et puis l'heure fatidique est arrivée, un gars est venu nous informer que la soirée allait débuter, il a fallu se mettre en route.

Sans même manger un morceau, et ça c'était vraiment dur, j'avais bien dormi, mais contrairement à l'idée reçue "Qui dort dîne.", mon petit somme m'avait aiguisé l'appétit, vraiment bien aiguisé l'appétit.

Je n'aurai pas été contre par un détour vers les cuisines, avec arrêt sur la table la plus garnie.

Mais cela aussi le protocole l'interdisait, un membre de la famille royale ne s'aventurait pas dans cette part du palais, ce n'était pas convenable.

Tout en me disant ces mots Lady Éléonore, je n'étais pas encore à la nommer Lady Léo, me souriait.

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué un détail d'importance.

Un détail que j'avais réussi à louper depuis le début.

Nous avions les mêmes yeux elle et moi.

Pas seulement de la même couleur, ce qui était déjà rare en soit, encore que les yeux de Lady Éléonore, comme tous ceux des personnes un peu âgées étaient légèrement délavés par les ans, mais aussi de la même forme.

J'ai du laisser paraître ma surprise car elle a pris un air inquiet.

M'a soufflé à l'oreille de n'en rien dire, que nous aborderions le sujet un autre jour.

Je n'ai pas insisté.

Pourtant, j'étais mal à l'aise, je sentais confusément que quelque chose clochait.

J'ai continué à la suivre, espérant que la soirée serait courte, après tout papy Roi était âgé, il n'allait certainement pas s'éterniser à ce foutu bal et dès qu'il ferait mine de s'éclipser j'en ferai autant.

Bye bye les pingouins, amusez vous bien sur la banquise, moi je vais me pieuter.

Oui, je sais, je n'y étais pas encore, je n'avais rencontré personne et je pensais déjà à me barrer, cela peut sembler étrange, mais une fois encore, je suis comme ça.

J'aurais préféré de loin rencontrer la famille au grand complet petit à petit, mais j'allais la prendre de plein fouet en une seule fois.

Merci beaucoup cousine, si tous lui ressemblaient, j'allais m'amuser comme un cinglé.

Et pourtant, malgré l'envie que j'en avais, je n'ai pas fait demi tour, je n'ai pas regagné ma chambre ni fuit, j'ai continué.

_A suivre_

(1) Pour les amateurs de Christophe Maé, pas taper, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il chante, j'ai cherché vaguement des chanteurs à la mode et son nom est sorti.

(2) Je ne connais pas non plus, mais il semblerait que ce soit un groupe de death métal gothique. Le nom m'a plu (il était loin des noms barbares que j'ai lu pour d'autres groupes) mais je n'ai pas eu le cran d'aller écouter ce qu'ils font. Toutes mes excuses aux amateurs du genre passant par là, ils n'auront qu'à envoyer un message pour en parler ça me changera des lecteurs fantômes qui hantent mes textes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi._

_Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir._

_Couple : Je ne sais pas._

_Commentaire : pas pour le moment._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 13) La soirée où je ne voulais pas être**

Tout le monde est là ? On peut commencer ?

Ok, let's go !

Bon, j'en étais où déjà ?

Ah oui, la fameuse soirée... ben franchement, je m'attendais au pire et je n'ai pas été déçu.

D'accord, pour être honnête ça a assez bien commencé, des portes monumentales se sont ouvertes devant moi, j'ai été annoncé en grande pompe et je me suis retrouvé à descendre un escalier tout aussi impressionnant sous les regards des gens présents dans la grande salle tout en bas.

C'était un peu effrayant tout de même.

Tous ces regards braqués sur moi.

Pas tous bienveillants.

D'un seul coup mon regard a accroché celui d'une personne que j'avais déjà rencontré et je l' ai rapidement identifiée.

j'ai failli faire un arrêt et j'avais très envie de faire demi tour.

Ma cousine Réléna m'attendait au pied de l'escalier et elle n'était pas seule, il y avait deux femmes blondes avec elle, une de son âge, donc du mien et une nettement plus âgée qui était la copie carbone de la jeune, sans nul doute étaient elles mère et fille et vu la façon dont elle me regardaient elles n'étaient pas ravies du tout de ma présence, soit mon adorable cousine avait bavé en mal sur moi soit elles avaient décidé qu'elles n'appréciaient pas ma personne dès le premier regard.

Franchement, ça présageait mal pour l'avenir.

J'ai essayé de faire abstraction de leur présence, mais franchement, ce n'était pas facile.

J'ai essayé de réfléchir très vite, histoire de trouver un moyen d'éviter la confrontation.

Oui, je ne suis pas très porté sur les disputes en public.

Surtout envers des femmes.

Qui a dit que j'étais sexiste ?

Je ne suis pas sexiste !

Je respecte profondément les femmes, et j'attends d'elles qu'elles en fassent autant pour moi.

Et franchement, à regarder ces trois femmes, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions.

Plus j'avançais plus il était clair qu'elles m'attendaient de pied ferme et je n'avais pas besoin d'être voyant pour comprendre qu'elles n'allaient pas me faire de compliments et que le sourire de Réléna n'avait rien de gentil.

Et puis, ce que j'ai pris tout d'abord pour l'arrivée qui allait me sauver de leurs griffes, s'est produite.

J'étais encore au milieu de l'escalier quand les grandes portes tout en haut, celles qui s'ouvraient pour accueillir les invités extérieurs au palais, se sont ouvertes lentement, un courant d'air a commencé à souffler.

J'ai entendu le gars préposé aux présentations annoncer le prince héritier du royaume de Wing, Heinrich Edmund Ewald Reinhard Oskar Lowe et son aide de camps Till Radulf Ormund Wim Achim Barton.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, ces pauvres gars avaient des noms pires que les miens !

Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je me retourne, que je les regarde.

Que je sache à quoi ils ressemblaient.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et je me suis retourné.

Je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais ma curiosité était la plus forte.

Je n'avais pas encore tilté que je connaissais le nom de famille de l'un des deux, je n'avais pratiquement écouté que les nombreux prénoms qu'on avait énuméré avec application.

Et j'ai découvert le tarzan du cabinet vétérinaire, alias Trowa Barton en grand uniforme brun, les cheveux bien peignés, les deux yeux dégagés cette fois.

Cela lui allait sacrément bien et je n'ai pas réussi à détacher mon regard de lui pendant de longues minutes.

Faut dire que je venais de me prendre une sacré gifle.

Ok, on m'avait bien dit que Trowa venait d'un pays voisin de Sank, mais personne ne m'avait prévenu qu'il était l'aide de camps d'un prince et ça franchement ça me hérissait le poil.

Non mais franchement, j'étais un prince en principe non ?

J'aurais du être informé de tout cela il me semble.

Au moins plusieurs heures avant de me retrouver sur ce foutu escalier à regarder d'un air bovin l'ex assistant vétérinaire qui n'avait visiblement jamais été vraiment assistant vétérinaire.

Surtout à le faire sous le regard de l'ensemble du gratin de Sank et des environs.

De ma charmante cousine et des deux blondes avec elle.

Je ne peux pas me retenir de rougir encore aujourd'hui.

J'ai franchement la honte quand j'y repense.

Je devais avoir l'air ridicule, figé sur cet escalier à me tordre le cou pour regarder quelqu'un que je connaissais déjà.

J'ai fini par en prendre conscience et j'ai tourné mon regard vers l'autre, le fameux Prince Lowe.

J'ai sursauté si fort en le voyant que j'ai perdu l'équilibre et que si lui et Trowa ne s'étaient pas précipités pour me retenir j'aurai dévalé l'escalier d'une façon bien peu élégante.

Leurs mains se sont refermées sur mes bras et m'ont évité de tomber.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et je les ai remerciés sans les regarder.

J'étais rouge de honte.

Y'avait de quoi non ?

Ils m'ont relâché, Trowa m'a souri d'un air un peu gêné et l'autre, le Prince machin truc Lowe a commencé à descendre l'escalier sans plus un regard pour moi.

Sympa non ?

Trowa lui a emboîté le pas.

Ils sont descendus posément et se sont arrêtés auprès des trois femmes qui me guettaient.

Les ont saluées avec respect.

Visiblement ils les connaissaient.

Ils les connaissaient très bien.

Le Prince Lowe a fait le baise main aux trois pestes.

Et j'ai tout vu de cette comédie écœurante.

Je n'en ai pas manqué une seule seconde.

Je suis resté planté sur les marches, l'esprit en déroute.

C'était un cauchemar.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar...

Le superbe gars que j'avais rencontré au cabinet de géomètre ne pouvait pas être ce foutu Prince qui semblait cul et chemise avec ma cousine.

Ils se ressemblaient, avaient les mêmes yeux d'un bleu incroyable, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une histoire de sosies.

MON amant ne pouvait pas être ce guignol en uniforme.

J'ai fini par terminer de descendre l'escalier, j'y avais passé bien assez de temps.

J'ai cherché une trace d'un vieux type bien sapé qui pourrait être mon royal grand-papy, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver.

Pas qu'on manquait de vieux bonhommes en grande tenue, il y en avait à foison dans cette grande salle, mais aucun ne me semblait avoir l'allure d'un Roi.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher longtemps, ma cousine et ses deux accompagnatrices ont foncé sur moi.

Elles m'ont entouré, j'étais cerné, pas possible de fuir.

Je me suis préparé au combat et j'ai bien fait.

Réléna, toujours aussi hautaine, m'a présenté sa cousine Dorothy et sa tante Ambrosia.

De près les deux étaient plus encore effrayantes, elles avaient des sourcils à faire frémir.

Des explications qu'elles m'ont fourni à ce moment, j'ai compris qu'Ambrosia était la sœur aînée de mon père, donc ma tante, ce qui faisait de Dorothy une autre de mes cousines.

Elles ne m'aimaient pas plus que Réléna parce qu'elles me voyaient comme un batard indigne de figurer parmi les héritiers au trône alors que Dorothy qui elle était une enfant légitime ne le pouvait pas car elle descendait du roi par sa mère et que seuls les enfants d'un fils du roi pouvaient prétendre à ce statut.

J'ai failli leur rire au nez, je me suis retenu à grand peine.

Je commençais à en avoir ma claque de leur rancœur et de ces fichues règles régissant l'accession au trône, encore plus qu'on me déteste à cause d'elles.

Je n'y étais pour rien si des codes archaïques les empêchaient, elles qui en rêvaient, de se rengorger en s'affirmant dans la course à l'héritage alors que moi qui n'y tenait absolument pas y avais droit.

Je n'avais pas fait les lois.

Je ne pouvais pas les changer.

Je n'avais pas choisi d'être le fils de mon père et je commençais surtout à en avoir plus qu'assez qu'on me rabâche que je n'étais qu'un bâtard indigne.

Comme je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être ouvertement grossier et de leur sortir un discours désobligeant qui leur aurait clairement exposé ce que je pensais d'elles et de leurs propos, j'ai fait la seule chose que je puisse faire.

Je leur ai posément tourné le dos et je me suis éloigné sans me retourner une seule fois.

Quatre a fini par apparaître à mes côtés, il était superbe dans sa tenue traditionnelle, un truc entre la tenue des bédouins et des marocains, tout blanc et bleu, brodé de partout.

Pas vraiment une robe, pas non plus un pantalon, entre les deux.

Je sais pas comment vous le décrire, faut le voir pour comprendre.

En tout cas ça lui allait super bien.

Je l'ai complimenté de bon cœur et il a rougit.

Il était tellement adorable que j'en ai oublié mes cousines et ma tante, j'ai même oublié le tarzan pseudo assistant vétérinaire, aide de camps et j'en passe et surtout le Prince Heinrich Edmund Ewald Reinhard Oskar Lowe.

Il m'a guidé à travers la salle, m'a présenté à quelques personnes de sa connaissance, j'ai vu des gars plus décorés qu'un sapin de Noël et bien plus âgés que moi me faire des courbettes, des femmes esquisser une révérence.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de bon cœur qu'ils le faisaient et cela se sentait, mais les gens de cour sont des gens prudents, je n'étais qu'un bâtard mais mon grand-père le Roi m'avait fait venir donc jusqu'à ce que le Roi ait pris une décision à mon sujet j'étais quelqu'un qui était peut être le futur Roi de Sank et ils ne voulaient pas risquer de m'indisposer à leur encontre.

Ils auraient pu s'abstenir de ce cinéma, je les ai pratiquement oubliés à peine les avais-je quitté.

Ils étaient franchement trop nombreux, et pour la plupart, ils avaient des noms aussi alambiqués que le Prince Lowe et son aide de camps.

Et que moi, non, je n'avais pas oublié.

Bref, la soirée était exactement telle que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit.

Barbante.

Tellement que je n'ai même plus envie d'en parler.

D'ailleurs il se fait tard, donc, avec (ou sans) votre permission je vais prendre congé.

A plus vous tous.

Bises à lala-chan ma fan préférée (oui, je ne l'oublie pas malgré les apparences).

_A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi.

Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir.

Couple : Je ne sais pas.

Commentaire : pas pour le moment.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 14) La soirée n'était pas finie**

Salut tout le monde !

Et oui, me revoilà, en chair, en os et en cheveux.

Oui, en cheveux, vous avez bien lu, parce que malgré toutes les tentatives de ma famille pour me convaincre de renoncer à ma natte j'ai tenu bon et je l'ai gardée.

J'ai même déjoué plusieurs attentats capillaires des plus sournois.

Non mais franchement, fallait pas déconner !

Ce sont mes cheveux et j'en fais ce que je veux.

Non mais !

Les costumes d'accord, et tout le tralala qui va avec aussi, mais pas touche à mes cheveux.

Enfin bon, ils ont fini par capituler et se faire à l'idée d'un prince héritier aux cheveux longs et nattés.

Il faut dire que je n'étais pas le premier, c'est peut être pour cela qu'ils ont mis autant d'acharnement à me convaincre de les couper.

Ben oui, vous vous souvenez de mon cousin ?

Mais si, celui qui avait renoncé à sa position de prince héritier par amour.

Et bien, il avait les cheveux longs lui aussi.

Donc me voir a du en faire flipper grave plus d'un.

Mais je suis en train de m'éloigner très sérieusement du fil conducteur de mon récit, décidément je suis irrécupérable.

Allez, retournons y gaiement, ou pas.

Snif.

Bon, à mon grand désespoir, je n'ai pas fini de vous raconter cette fameuse soirée.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle se termine au moment où j'ai décidé de prendre la tangente, direction ma chambre, pour un dodo bien mérité, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Et pas que lui d'ailleurs.

Oui, au bout d'un moment, Quatre m'ayant présenté tout le monde, mes cousines et ma tante m'ayant fait toutes les crasses qu'elles pouvaient me faire sans risquer de se faire mal voir, et croyez moi, elles ont été très inventives sur ce plan, mon royal grand-père n'étant toujours pas là, j'ai décidé que j'avais assez fait acte de présence et qu'il était temps pour moi de me retirer.

J'ai surtout décidé de filer avant que mes cousines fassent pire que de me marcher sur les pieds en dansant avec moi, tout en me susurrant à quel point elles pouvaient m'aimer, ou me renverser maladroitement leurs verres ou leurs assiettes sur le costume.

Genre faire tomber, accidentellement bien sur, un pot de fleur sur ma tête.

Mon costume étant déjà copieusement tâché j'ai utilisé le prétexte de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps en si bonne compagnie avec une tenue salie, et je me suis sauvé avec une lenteur toute princière malgré les circonstances et les magnifiques traces que présentait ma tenue.

Pas si facile de prendre congé quand on a le menu complet du buffet, boissons comprises, qui s'étale sur sa chemise.

Les regards des gens sur ma personne étaient éloquents.

Ils n'avaient jamais cru que je puisse être un héritier valable, mon incapacité à rester propre devait être une preuve supplémentaire pour eux.

Vous êtes sans doute en train de vous étonner que mes cousines aient réussi à me salir autant, pour être franc, j'en suis le premier étonné, mais elles étaient sacrément douées pour choisir le meilleur moment, comprendre celui où j'étais coincé entre plusieurs personnes et donc dans l'incapacité de les éviter, si j'avais tenté une esquive j'aurai bousculé quelqu'un et le résultat aurait été bien pire.

Incident diplomatique ou un truc approchant.

Mieux valait laisser mes cousines s'amuser.

C'est ce que j'ai fait et je n'en suis pas peu fier, mais je n'en suis pas moins parti avant la fin de la soirée.

Elles avaient assez joué non ?

Ne croyez pas que je sois resté sans réagir à leur sourire pour autant.

Oh que non, j'ai souligné à plaisir l'émotion qui était la leur d'être en ma compagnie et qui justifiait autant de maladresse de leur part.

Comme je n'étais pas censé savoir danser je leur ai également copieusement écrasé les pieds, par maladresse bien sur, souliers vernis contre escarpins à talons, le match était équitable.

Une danse pour chaque cousine, une pour ma tante, à la fin nous étions tous à égalité, les pieds endoloris et les chaussures en mauvais état.

Mais c'était le but donc tout allait bien.

Je me suis retiré satisfait de ma prestation.

Crevé, dégoutté de cette ambiance, avec l'envie d'être partout, même dans des rues de Paris à faire des relevés sous la pluie, mais pas dans ce palais et pourtant assez content de moi.

Ma satisfaction n'a pas duré.

Je me suis perdu.

Et bien sur il n'y avait pas un seul gus en uniforme pour me remettre sur la bonne voie.

A croire que tous les occupants du palais étaient du côté de la salle de bal.

Lieu où je ne voulais pas retourner.

Pour rien au monde.

Je me suis retrouvé sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, je m'étais vraiment paumé dans les grandes largeurs, dans le jardin d'hiver.

C'était vraiment un très bel endroit, je m'y suis senti bien dès que j'y suis entré.

Il y faisait chaud, les plantes étaient superbes et surtout il y régnait un calme des plus appréciables après le tumulte et l'agitation de la salle de réception.

Des fauteuils de jardin disposés au cœur de ce petit paradis semblaient m'inviter au repos.

J'ai cédé à leur invitation et je me suis installé dans l'un d'eux, sous la verdure d'une fougère cascadant d'un pot suspendu.

J'étais si bien que je me suis rapidement endormi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais j'ai été tiré du sommeil par un bruit de voix derrière moi.

Deux personnes se trouvaient de l'autre côté des plantes que j'avais dans le dos, sans doute entrés par une autre porte que celle que j'avais empruntée.

Sans rouvrir les yeux j'ai identifié la voix de deux hommes.

L'un des deux semblait contrarié et l'autre faisait de son mieux pour l'apaiser.

Visiblement la soirée ne leur avait pas plu à eux non plus.

Celui qui s'indignait semblait avoir une dent contre son père.

Il se plaignait qu'on l'ait arraché à la vie qu'il s'était construit pour le précipiter dans ce cirque.

J'étais de tout cœur avec lui, après tout, j'étais dans la même situation.

J'étais aussi assez embarrassé.

Placé comme j'étais, j'étais invisible à leurs yeux et je ne pouvais pas non plus les voir.

J'avais rouvert les yeux mais je n'osais pas bouger.

J'en avais assez enduré pour la soirée.

Je n'avais aucune envie qu'on m'accuse d'espionner des conversations en prime.

Je faisais donc mon possible pour ne pas faire de bruits et je priais pour qu'ils partent au plus vite.

Mais l'indigné n'avait visiblement aucune envie de quitter les lieux, il ne voulait pas retourner dans la salle de réception et tous les efforts de son compagnon ne servaient à rien.

Têtu comme une mule le gars.

Je suis donc resté coincé là, à les écouter parler.

Jusqu'à ce que le contrarié ne prononce des mots qui me renseignèrent sur leur identité.

- Tu peux y retourner si tu veux Trowa.

C'est alors que j'ai tilté, le prince Lowe et son tarzan pseudo assistant vétérinaire, vrai aide de camps, étaient à quelques mètres de moi.

Vous imaginez à quel point cette information m'a rempli de joie et d'allégresse.

J'ai furieusement ravi de leur présence.

Pourvu qu'ils dégagent vite.

- Je n'y retournerai pas sans toi Heero. répondit l'aide de camps.

J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poings dans le ventre.

Heero ?

Il avait dit Heero ?

Comme Heero Yuy, mon amant de la région parisienne ?

Il aurait fallu que je sois sacrément bouché pour encore croire à une coïncidence ou à un sosie.

Je ne pouvais plus m'illusionner, mon bel amant et le prince Lowe ne faisaient qu'un.

Je m'étais vraiment fait baiser, dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi me mentir ?

Pourquoi m'aborder sous une fausse identité ?

J'étais si pris par mes pensées, tellement choqué par ce que je venais de découvrir que je n'ai pas entendu Trowa repartir.

Je n'ai pas non plus réalisé que le prince était en train de venir vers moi.

Je ne l'ai compris que lorsqu'il s'est adressé à moi.

- Duo ?

Je crois bien que j'ai manqué sauter jusqu'à la verrière.

Puis j'ai relevé les yeux pour le regarder.

Il était toujours aussi beau, mais je n'avais plus aucune confiance en lui.

Vous auriez eu confiance vous ?

Mouais, et bien moi pas.

Allez, zou, je stoppe pour le moment.

La suite une prochaine fois.

Comment ça je suis vache ?

Ben oui, mais j'ai le droit alors je le prends.

A la prochaine.

_A suivre_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi.

Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir.

Couple : Je ne sais pas.

Commentaire : pas pour le moment.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 15) A la limite de l'incident diplomatique**

Bonjour la compagnie !

Prêts pour la reprise ?

Bon, allons y gaiement.

Enfin, quand je dis gaiement c'est une façon de parler.

Parce que ce soir là, j'ai manqué causer un incident diplomatique.

Lorsque j'ai vu le prince Lowe devant moi j'ai perdu tout sens de la mesure.

D'abord je suis resté un moment à le regarder, encore sous le choc d'avoir réalisé que mon bel homme aux yeux bleus et lui ne faisaient qu'un.

Puis la colère a pris le dessus sur ma surprise et je me suis levé.

C'est parti tout seul, sans préméditation, je vous le jure.

Mais je lui ai collé une de ces gifles !

J'y suis allé franchement, à en avoir la main douloureuse.

Et je ne vous parle pas de la marque bien rouge que cela a laissé sur sa joue.

Parole, encore mieux que dans un film, une superbe empreinte très visible.

Il m'a regardé d'un air ébahi.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais été giflé de sa vie.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute le cas, il n'y a pas grand monde qui puisse se risquer à gifler un prince.

Surtout un prince tel que lui.

Parce que pour être franc, à côté de lui, niveau musculature j'ai l'air d'une crevette.

Quand je vous disais que m'avoir nommé Ulrich n'avait pas fait de moi un sportif, je ne racontais pas des craques.

Oh ! Je vous arrête tout de suite !

Je fais du sport !

Si madame !

Euh, hum, bon... j'en fais maintenant, et puisque je suis censé ne jamais mentir, autant l'avouer, je n'ai pas trop le choix, j'ai des amis qui tiennent à me voir transpirer au moins deux fois par jour, jogging le matin et salle de muscu le soir.

Des fois j'ai des doutes sur la vraie signification du mot amis...

Mais revenons à cette mirifique soirée de présentation de "L'héritier-bâtard-qui-n'avait-rien-demandé-et-s'e n-prenait-plein-la-figure".

Et à la non moins mirifique gifle assénée au beau prince Heinrich Edmund Ewald Reinhard Oskar Lowe.

Qui n'aurait pas été lourde de conséquences si elle n'avait pas eu un témoin.

Non, pas son aide de camps, lui encore ça aurait été gérable, mais ma cousine adorée, j'ai nommé Réléna.

Je ne sais pas si elle me cherchait pour m'em... nnuyer encore, ou si elle courait après son fiancé, mais elle a débarqué pile au moment où je lui mettais ma main sur la figure avec entrain.

Ah oui, c'est un truc que j'ai appris ce soir là, juste après en avoir collé une à Heero, Réléna et lui étaient fiancés.

Du moins ils l'étaient selon Réléna et la majeure partie de l'opinion publique, raison d'état ou un truc approchant.

Cela comblait Réléna qui était folle de lui, et je la comprends.

Mais ça ne comblait pas, mais alors pas du tout Heero.

La raison d'état et les fiançailles arrangées par son père et papy roi de Sank il s'en moquait comme de sa première liquette.

Mais revenons à la gifle.

Donc Réléna, en train de courir après Heero, j'opte pour cette option, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que je m'étais perdu, est arrivée pile au moment où ma main heurtait la joue du prince Lowe.

Il y a eu un joli bruit, c'était vraiment une claque magistrale, avec effet sonore garanti.

Puis un silence.

Réléna avait la bouche ouverte par la surprise, ou l'indignation, peut être même les deux.

Rendez vous compte...

J'avais osé porter la main sur son fiancé adoré !

Y'avait crime de lèse majesté.

Puis elle a hurlé son indignation et j'ai vu le visage du prince à la joue rougie grimacer.

J'en ai été admiratif, il n'avait pas bronché quand je l'avais giflé mais la douce voix de ma gentille cousine le faisait grimacer.

C'était parlant non ?

Je n'ai pas pigé grand chose aux cris de Réléna, mais à vrai dire, je n'écoutais pas tellement.

J'observais, fasciné, la façon dont elle se précipitait sur son chéri pour lui frotter la joue et surtout le fait qu'il la repousse, doucement et fermement.

Dans la série "Merci, mais pas touche." c'était très clair.

Très clair pour moi, mais pas trop pour elle.

Quoi que...

Plus furieuse encore que son beau prince ne veuille pas de son aide, dont il n'avait que faire et ça se voyait gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure, elle est revenue à la charge contre moi.

- Comment as tu osé ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bâtard sans éducation ! Quand grand-père saura cela il comprendra que tu n'es pas digne de notre famille et te renverras au taudis que tu n'aurais jamais du quitter !

J'ai pensé au pavillon confortable que j'avais quitté et j'ai éclaté de rire.

Elle m'a regardé comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit et s'est mise à vociférer plus fort encore.

Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu le prince Lowe se permettre un micro sourire.

Cet enfoiré était beau comme un dieu et j'étais prêt à parier qu'il en était parfaitement conscient.

Comme les hurlements de Réléna commençaient très sérieusement à me gonfler je me suis décidé à lui mettre les points sur les i.

Une chose qui ne devait pas lui arriver souvent.

J'ai commencé par porter deux doigts à ma bouche et par siffler.

Le sifflement le plus fort et le plus strident que je puisse émettre.

Ça l'a stoppée net la pimbêche.

Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds et j'ai eu du mal à ne pas rire à nouveau.

Je me suis contenté de lui sourire et de prendre la parole, d'une voix calme et posée.

Le genre qui veut bien dire ce qu'elle veut dire, à savoir "Là tu la ferme et tu écoute."

Et elle a écouté.

Trop surprise sans doute que j'ose lui tenir tête.

Ce n'était pas un long discours, juste une mise au point.

- Premier point : je ne sors pas d'un taudis. Second point : je n'ai pas demandé à venir. Troisième point : il me renvoie quand il veut, mais toi tu ne peux pas. Quatrième point : je serai ravi de rentrer chez moi. Cinquième point : si tu n'arrêtes pas de me chercher tu vas me trouver.

Je crois bien que la mâchoire de Réléna a été à deux doigts de se décrocher.

Et sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, un son imprévu a retentit dans le jardin d'hiver.

Des applaudissements.

Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers la personne qui applaudissait.

Un homme est sorti de l'ombre des plantes qui l'avaient caché à nos regards.

Il était de grande taille, bien habillé dans un uniforme blanc et bleu, impeccablement taillé, qui le mettait en valeur, sa chevelure châtain était coiffée à la perfection et son regard bleu brillait d'intelligence et d'un peu de malice.

Il s'est avancé vers nous, applaudissant toujours.

Réléna semblait sur le point de se trouver mal.

Elle l'a regardé comme s'il était un monstre.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi, il avait l'air bien ce type.

La grande classe, intelligent et plein d'humour visiblement.

Le genre de type avec qui on a envie de sympathiser.

Je ne savais pas encore à qui j'avais à faire.

Un autre homme se tenait dans l'ombre derrière lui.

Je l'ai découvert en regardant le châtain s'avancer vers nous.

Lui était vêtu de rouge et de blanc, un uniforme aussi, avec de belles et grandes épaulettes à franges dorées, du plus bel effet, non je ne suis pas ironique, enfin si, oups, pardon, sa longue chevelure claire était aussi longue que la mienne mais elle était libre et cascadait dans son dos.

Je ne suis pas très malin, mais j'ai compris immédiatement que c'était là mon cousin, celui qui avait refusé le trône par amour.

Le grand frère de Réléna.

Elle n'avait pas manqué de le voir et sa présence semblait la déranger au moins autant que celle du châtain.

Très très portée sur la fraternité ma cousine.

Comme elle n'a pas tardé à le démontrer par ses propos.

- Milliardo ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir au palais sans invitation.

- Il a été invité. a affirmé le châtain en souriant.

- Certainement pas ! a rétorqué Réléna. Grand-père n'aurait jamais autorisé sa venue.

- Je l'ai invité. a ajouté le châtain.

Réléna l'a fusillé du regard et il n'a pas cessé de sourire pour autant.

Il m'a salué d'un geste large.

Sans aucune ironie malgré son sourire.

Son regard était bien plus sérieux d'un seul coup.

- Je suis navré d'avoir manqué la soirée qui vous a introduit dans le royaume de Sank, des événements indépendants de ma volonté m'ont retardé sur le chemin de ce palais. Je suis Treize Kushrenada, le régent du royaume d'OZ.

- Le pantin du gouvernement serait plus juste. a persiflé le prince Lowe.

Le régent a fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais je suis certain qu'il n'avait pas manqué un seul mot de l'insulte.

Car c'était bien une insulte, je ne pouvais pas m'y tromper.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus me tromper sur ce que je commençais à réaliser.

J'étais tombé dans un beau panier de crabes et je n'en étais pas un.

J'avais du soucis à me faire pour l'avenir et j'allais très sérieusement devoir me pencher sur la politique de Sank et des pays autour si je voulais pouvoir m'en sortir relativement indemne.

Heureusement j'avais déjà une idée de qui pouvait m'aider à apprendre ce qu'il me fallait savoir.

Quatre et s'il refusait Lady Éléonore.

Allez, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite un autre jour.

Faut que je m'économise, si je dis tout tout de suite va plus rien me rester pour papoter.

Un petit mot pour lala chan avant de partir : Oui ! Ils ont osé ! Mais je me suis défendu et j'ai gagné, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Par contre, je m'insurge ! Je ne suis pas petit ! Enfin, je suppose que c'était affectueux. Grosses bises et plein de remerciements pour ta présence que j'apprécie beaucoup. Oh, et si tu as le temps, fais toi un compte, parce que même si je n'ai pas trop trop d'affection pour les interdits, je crois bien qu'on m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas répondre aux lecteurs dans le texte, sais pas pourquoi. J'aime bien te répondre, mais je voudrais pas me faire gronder.

_A suivre_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi._

_Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir._

_Couple : Je ne sais pas._

_Commentaire : pas pour le moment._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 16) Intrusion princière**

Bonjour à tous,

Bon, vous savez qui je suis, donc on va gagner du temps, youpi.

Je sais pas qui vous êtes, enfin, sauf certains que je remercie, mais comme vous vous présentez pas tous, tant pis.

Pas que je m'en foute, mais je peux pas vous forcer.

Allez, reprenons.

Vous aurez sans doute compris, la fin de soirée était démentielle.

J'étais tâché de partout (merci à mes cousines et à ma charmante tata), dégoûté par ce que j'avais appris (y'avait de quoi non ?), et en mauvaise posture.

Vu l'air de ma gentille cousine Réléna, le fait d'avoir donné la gifle du siècle à l'autre foutu prince allait me retomber dessus très sérieusement.

Et en plus il y avait les deux en uniforme qui en rajoutaient une couche, enfin, surtout un, l'autre ne disait pas grand chose.

C'était d'ailleurs surprenant, je veux dire, il était le frère de Réléna, il aurait du avoir un sacré bagout non ?

Mais il n'en décrochait pas une le beau blond.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai bien marqué beau blond.

Faut dire qu'il était bien séduisant le cousin rebelle qui avait renoncé au trône par amour.

Allez pas me dire que je suis casé, vous en savez rien d'abord.

Je vous rappelle qu'à cette époque je n'étais plus certain du tout d'être casé.

J'y avais cru en région parisienne, mais les derniers rebondissements de mes aventures au royaume de Sank m'avaient fait prendre conscience qu'au final rien de sérieux n'avait été construit entre le foutu prince Lowe et moi.

Cet enfoiré (vous me pardonnerez ce terme, mais c'est bien ainsi que je le voyais) m'avait bien eu, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un plan cul.

Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est d'être roulé dans la farine.

Je lui en aurai bien collé une autre, mais là Réléna aurait tout fait pour me faire fusiller, je le lisais dans son regard.

J'avais très envie de dire à ma cousine que son beau fiancé était à voile et à vapeur, fiancé avec elle mais pas contre un petit tour dans les draps avec moi.

J'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir lui apprendre ce que nous avions fait à Paris Lowe et moi.

Ne ce fut-ce que pour voir sa tête.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'étais vraiment idiot, mais je ne voulais pas salir ces instants, enfin, les salir encore plus, ils l'étaient déjà bien assez.

La marque rouge sur la joue du prince Lowe s'effaçait peu à peu.

Il semblait toujours aussi calme, impassible, comme si rien de ce qui se passait ici ne le concernait.

- Je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous séparer. a déclaré le régent d'OZ (encore un endroit dont je ne savais rien, j'allais devoir m'informer en vitesse).

Contre toute attente même Réléna était d'accord, cela m'a semblé suspect, mais j'étais trop crevé pour la retenir.

Je l'ai regardée saluer Heero, essayer de l'embrasser (il a refusé), saluer à contre cœur son frère et le régent puis partir en m'ignorant.

Le régent m'a sourit, je lui ai rendu son sourire, par réflexe.

Le prince Lowe a tiqué mais n'a rien dit, pourtant il était clair, à voir son regard sombre, qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout que je fasse des sourires à Treize Kushrenada.

Rien que pour l'ennuyer j'ai souri à nouveau et je me suis rapproché du régent.

- Vous semblez familier du palais, pourriez vous me conduire à l'étage des chambres ? J'ai encore un peu de mal à me repérer.

- Mais bien volontiers. a sourit le régent.

- Je vais m'en charger. est intervenu le prince Lowe. Je connais mieux les lieux que vous.

- Que moi, je ne dirais pas le contraire, a répondu le régent sans se départir de son sourire, mais Milliardo lui est sans doute bien plus à même que vous de nous guider.

- J'ai à parler avec Duo. a insisté le prince Lowe.

J'étais vraiment très remonté contre lui encore, je n'ai pas laissé passer l'occasion de l'envoyer bouler.

Après tout, je n'étais pas à sa disposition, je n'étais pas Réléna, nous n'étions pas fiancés lui et moi.

- Moi je n'ai rien à vous dire. ai-je affirmé.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Duo... c'est vraiment important...

- Pas pour moi.

Je lui ai tourné le dos aussi résolument que possible.

Fallait vraiment qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas bien disposé à son encontre.

J'ai pourtant été surpris qu'il me laisse partir avec Treize et Milliardo, j'aurais cru qu'il allait m'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Je l'avais mal jugé.

J'ai regagné l'étage des chambres en très bonne compagnie, Treize était charmant, Milliardo silencieux mais pas désagréable.

Ils ont poussé la gentillesse jusqu'à me conduire à ma chambre, m'ont souhaité une bonne nuit puis se sont retirés.

Ils dormaient à un autre endroit, l'aile des invités, assez loin de l'étage où ils m'avaient conduit.

Je ne le savais pas, je l'ai appris un autre jour.

Je ne savais pas non plus qu'Heero avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance dans le palais de Sank.

Il en connaissait pas mal de recoins et surtout les escaliers de service, ceux qui permettaient aux serviteurs et aux gens pressés qui ne voulaient pas être vus.

Et comme je ne savais pas, je suis allé me laver.

Je suis revenu dans ma chambre nu comme un ver.

Faut me comprendre, je me croyais seul, il était vraiment très tard, les serviteurs étaient tous au lit ou occupés à ranger le désordre de la salle de bal (les pauvres, ils avaient du boulot), je pensais donc que je pouvais rester ainsi.

Sauf que je me trompais.

Je n'étais pas seul dans ma chambre.

Le prince Lowe avait usé de ses connaissances enfantines pour rejoindre discrètement ma chambre pendant que j'étais sous la douche.

Donc quand je suis revenu dans ma chambre je l'ai trouvé assis sur mon lit.

Il a apprécié la vue, moi pas.

Je crois bien que j'ai crié comme une jeune fille en le découvrant.

Ce qui a eu pour conséquences de réveiller Lady Éléonore qui dormait dans la chambre voisine.

Mon cri l'a effrayée, elle est venue frapper à ma porte, visiblement inquiète.

- Votre Altesse ? Votre Altesse, tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendu crier... a t'elle appelé.

Je crois bien que je suis devenu tout rouge.

A tout les coups elle allait vouloir entrer, et comment j'allais faire ?

- Tout va bien, je me suis cogné contre un meuble. ai-je improvisé.

Et ça n'a pas loupé.

- Puis-je entrer ? Vous aider ?

- Euh, non, merci Lady Éléonore, je vais m'en sortir.

Pour rien au monde je ne l'aurai laissée entrer.

Parce que j'étais toujours aussi nu et que l'autre salopard de prince Lowe se marrait presque assis sur mon lit.

Oui, il se payait ma tête, je le voyais à son sourire.

Pour un peu j'aurais pu lire ses pensées.

Et je suis prêt à parier qu'elles disaient en gros "Vas-y, fais la rentrer si tu en as le courage.".

Il savait que je n'allais pas le faire.

Parce que je ne voulais pas choquer Lady Éléonore.

Elle a fini par renoncer et regagner sa chambre.

J'ai poussé un long soupir de soulagement.

- Dure soirée ? demanda le maudit prince.

Il était toujours assis sur mon lit et j'avais le sentiment que je n'allais pas réussir à le mettre dehors.

- De plus en plus dure. ai-je grogné en battant en retraite vers la salle de bains, histoire de récupérer le peignoir.

Il s'est enfin levé.

Mais pas pour me laisser tranquille, oh que non !

Pour me suivre.

J'ai râlé.

- Voyeur !

- Pas plus que les autres fois.

Voyeur et sans aucune délicatesse.

J'étais vraiment bien tombé.

Je me suis couvert en vitesse et je lui ai fait face.

- Bon, tu dis ce que tu as à dire et tu te barre.

Je sais, je lui manquais de respect, mais là franchement, j'en avais rien à battre, je ne lui avais pas demandé de venir dans ma chambre, bien au contraire, je ne voulais pas de lui.

Alors la politesse, merci bien, je la laissais à d'autres.

Et s'il continuait à sourire comme ça j'allais lui en coller une seconde, pour faire pendant à la première.

Tant qu'à lui chauffer une joue, autant chauffer l'autre, pas de jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas fiancé à Réléna, je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Alors là j'en suis limite tombé sur le cul.

Non mais il était trop ce type !

Réléna était pratiquement collée à lui chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence, elle se gargarisait de leurs fiançailles et il avait le culot de dire que c'était du vent ?

- Tu m'en diras tant. ai-je ironisé.

- Ne me crois pas si tu veux, tu devras bien admettre que c'est vrai demain.

Là mon cerveau a fait tilt.

- Comment ça demain ? Il va se passer quoi demain ?

- Tu verras bien.

Et il m'a planté là.

Je me suis retrouvé comme un con planté au milieu de la chambre.

J'ai hésité à le poursuivre pour lui tirer les vers du nez, mais j'ai renoncé.

Il n'aurait rien dit et avec ma chance je serai tombé sur quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas voir et j'aurais été encore plus ennuyé parce que je me promenais en peignoir dans les couloirs.

On m'aurait rabâché encore sur l'étiquette, les convenances, tout le tintouin.

J'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Je suis donc resté, piteusement, dans ma chambre et j'ai fait ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Je me suis mis au lit et j'ai essayé de dormir.

Essayé seulement, j'ai pas vraiment réussi.

J'en avais gros, très gros sur le cœur et le sentiment que le pire était encore à venir.

_A suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi.

Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir.

Couple : Je ne sais pas.

Commentaire : pas pour le moment.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 17) Convocation royale**

Bonjour à tous, oui, c'est encore moi Duo Maxwell, de retour pour la suite de mon récit, accrochez vous à votre siège, vous vous pouvez, moi je n'ai pas pu à l'époque et pourtant, j'aurai bien aimé, je peux vous l'assurer.

Vous l'avez compris, j'avais passé une soirée pas terrible, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, j'ai fini par m'endormir à l'aube, mais le pire m'attendait au réveil.

J'ai été réveillé par Lady Éléonore qui frappait à la porte, elle avait l'air dans tous ses états la pauvre.

Je me suis couvert et je l'ai laissée entrer.

Elle m'a salué et considéré avec attention.

- Votre Altesse, je sais que vous n'aimez pas cela, mais vous allez devoir laisser vos serviteurs vous aider à vous préparer au plus vite.

J'ai commencé à tilter que quelque chose de grave allait me tomber dessus, mais ça a été plus fort que moi, il a fallu que je demande quoi.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Votre grand-père veut vous voir, votre cousine lui a rapporté des faits graves, il est assez contrarié.

J'ai soupiré, je n'étais pas surpris, Réléna avait du faire le pied de grue dans le couloir pour être certaine de parler à royal grand-papy en premier.

Grand bien lui fasse, si notre royal aïeul décidait de me renvoyer chez moi je lui ferai la bise sur les deux joues à la chipie.

De quoi lui donner envie de les laver et les frotter jusqu'à s'en arracher la peau.

J'ai presque sourit, je me suis retenu pour ne pas choquer Lady Éléonore qui était déjà bien assez perturbée.

Pour lui faire plaisir j'ai laissé les gus en uniforme me choisir des habits, me coiffer et même me passer ma tenue pour la convocation royale.

J'en faisais des efforts, pas vrai ?

On m'a laissé manger deux trois bricoles puis Lady Éléonore m'a escorté jusqu'à mon aïeul.

Je dois avouer que je n'en menais pas large.

Je me sentais un peu dans la peau du mauvais élève convoqué chez le proviseur.

Il frime mais il n'en mène pas large en vérité.

Et quelques minutes plus tard j'étais devant le Roi de Sank.

Je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'imposant et il avait du l'être quelques années plus tôt, mais quand je me suis retrouvé devant lui j'ai plus eu l'impression d'être devant Dumbledore, les cheveux longs et la longue barbe en moins, que devant le Roi Arthur.

Ceci dit, il avait tout de même une sacré présence.

J'ai salué comme je pouvais. Je n'étais pas très très doué pour les courbettes.

Le roi a incliné la tête, sans cesser de m'observer.

Il n'avait pas l'air trop en colère, je me suis permis de me détendre un peu, un tout petit peu.

Avec ma chance il était du genre à ne rien montrer et j'allais en prendre pour mon grade quand il aurait fini de m'observer.

C'était peut être le temps d'observation, comme font les fauves avant d'attaquer leur proie.

Et c'était clair, il était le fauve et j'étais la proie.

Il m'a pris totalement par surprise.

D'un seul coup il s'est mis à sourire.

Quoi que lui ait dit Réléna cela ne l'avait pas trop remonté contre moi, j'avais de la chance.

Bon, du coup je voyais le retour à la maison s'éloigner de plus en plus, mais après tout, ce n'était pas si grave.

Je commençais à me sentir bien dans ce palais.

- Ainsi voici le fils de Lucas...

- Oui. a déclara doucement Lady Éléonore en posant les mains sur mes épaules, voici notre petit fils, enfin parmi nous.

Là j'ai tilté immédiatement.

Elle avait dit notre petit fils.

Pas votre comme elle l'aurait du.

Je me suis tourné vers elle, passablement secoué.

- Comment ça votre ?

Lady Éléonore a regardé mon grand-père.

- Nous allons vous le dire. a t'il bougonné. Mais vous devez d'abord jurer sur l'honneur de ne jamais révéler à personne ce que vous allez entendre.

J'ai juré bien sur, parce que je n'avais pas le choix et surtout parce que je mourais d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir me dire qui justifie un serment pareil.

Mon grand-père m'a encore regardé quelques minutes puis il s'est tourné vers Lady Éléonore.

Il lui a fait signe qu'elle pouvait me parler.

Lady Éléonore a caressé ma joue.

- Nous étions fiancés avant qu'il ne devienne roi, mais la mort de son frère, lui aussi fiancé, a changé la donne, il a du rompre notre engagement pour épouser la fiancée de son frère et monter sur le trône.

Tout s'est éclairé pour moi, c'était désormais aussi limpide que de l'eau de source.

Pas étonnant que Lady Éléonore et moi avions les mêmes yeux.

Mais il restait un point de détail qui me tracassait et je n'ai pas hésité à le mentionner.

Puisqu'ils en étaient aux révélations, autant en profiter pour leur tirer les vers du nez jusqu'au bout.

- Euh, cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi mon père n'est pas le fils de la reine... ai-je osé dire.

Lady Éléonore a un peu rougi.

C'est mon aïeul qui a éclairé ma lanterne.

- Mon épouse était d'accord pour que nous ayons des relations, ton père en a été le fruit.

- Et il a été accepté sans être traité de bâtard ? Il en avait de la chance !

- Personne n'a jamais su qu'il n'était pas le fils de mon épouse.

Là j'étais fixé, un roi pouvait tricher du moment que la morale était sauve, c'était bon à savoir.

- Et manque de chance pour vous le fils bâtard a engendré un fils bâtard et le fils du fils légitime ne veut pas du trône.

- Ce ne sont que des détails.

- Excusez moi, je n'ai pas l'impression que ma cousine soit de votre avis.

- Aucune importance, elle va épouser le Prince Lowe et quitter Sank.

- Je ne crois pas non. est intervenue une personne dont je connaissais bien la voix.

Le principal concerné par le mariage que venait d'évoquer mon aïeul était entré sans se faire annoncer.

Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers lui.

Heureusement, il n'est pas arrivé pendant qu'ils m'avouaient la vérité sur la naissance de mon père.

Parce que mes deux aïeux n'auraient pas du tout apprécié qu'il apprenne un tel secret.

Vu que pour eux, c'était sans aucun doute du niveau secret d'état à ne révéler à aucun prix, même sous la torture.

Dire qu'on était ébahis était bien en dessous de la vérité.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que nous ressentions.

En tout cas j'étais fixé, il avait dit vrai.

Et il faisait très fort.

- Seriez vous en train de dire que vous voulez reprendre la parole de votre grand-père ? a tonné mon aïeul qui semblait pratiquement sur le point d'exploser de fureur.

- Absolument pas, mon grand-père, paix à son âme, s'est engagé à ce qu'un de ses descendants épouse un des vôtres et j'ai la ferme intention d'honorer cette promesse.

- Vous dites cela mais vous venez d'affirmer que vous n'épouseriez pas Réléna !

- En effet, ce n'est pas elle que je veux épouser.

- Mais alors qui ! Tout de même pas Dorothy !

- Non, ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il est question en effet.

J'ai commencé à vraiment regretter de ne pas avoir le droit de lui filer des baffes.

Parce que pour moi c'était clair, il faisait traîner les choses.

Il avait l'air à la fois sur de lui et extrêmement tendu.

J'ai eu le curieux sentiment qu'il allait lâcher une sacrée bombe.

Je ne me trompais pas.

Il s'est tourné vers moi.

J'aurais du l'empêcher de parler, l'entraîner au dehors avant qu'il ne sorte l'énormité qu'il allait sortir, mais je l'avais encore sous estimé. Je ne me doutais absolument pas qu'il allait oser un truc pareil.

Je ne le connaissais pas encore assez.

Il m'a souri, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me faire une belle surprise, ou une belle blague.

Puis il s'est tourné vers mes grand-parents.

Et il a enfin lâché sa bombe.

- J'ai l'intention d'épouser votre petit fils.

Un profond silence a suivi sa déclaration.

Mon grand-père était sous le choc.

Même lady Éléonore semblait surprise.

Quand à moi, je n'étais pas vraiment ravi.

Vous le seriez vous si votre amant sortait un truc pareil à vos grand-parents ?

- Vous voulez épouser... mon petit fils ? a répété mon grand-père d'une voix ténue.

- Oui. Comme vous êtes le dernier parent masculin qui lui reste c'est à vous que je demande sa main.

- Mais... mais enfin... vous êtes deux hommes... a balbutié le Roi.

Définitivement pas à la page.

Même pas certain qu'il ait entendu parler de l'égalité des sexes.

J'avais presque pitié de lui.

Il a regardé Lady Éléonore qui lui a adressé un sourire fragile.

- Les choses changent Démétrius. a t'elle murmuré d'une voix douce.

- Tout de même... et comment vont ils assurer leur descendance ?

- Ils sont jeunes et plein de ressources, ils trouveront un moyen. a t'elle dit.

Une fois encore elle assurait grave ma mamie, je commençais à l'aimer vraiment beaucoup.

On allait bien s'entendre.

- Éléonore... que vont penser les gens ? Et qui va monter sur le trône si mon petit fils part pour un autre royaume ? a poursuivi mon aïeul.

Il était totalement perturbé et je le comprenais, en quelques mots l'autre foutu prince avait bouleversé tout ce en quoi il croyait.

J'ai décidé d'intervenir, après tout j'avais mon mot à dire non ?

C'était aussi de moi qu'il s'agissait après tout.

Il était plus que temps que je leur souligne un fait qu'ils semblaient tous décidés à zapper : les temps avaient changé, c'était certain et si le mariage entre hommes était désormais possible, même dans des contrées comme Sank ou Wing, il y avait un point qui n'avait pas changé depuis des lustres, il fallait que les deux conjoints soient disposés à se marier.

Et pour le moment je ne l'étais pas, mais alors vraiment pas.

_A suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin).

Genre : définitivement n'importe quoi.

Personnages : Dudule en premier lieu, ensuite on va bien voir.

Couple : Je ne sais pas.

Commentaire : pas pour le moment.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Le monde, mes potes et moi**

**Chapitre 18) Tentative de mise au point**

Bonjour et oui c'est rereremoi, Duo Maxwell.

Prêts pour la suite de ma bafouille ?

Allez, on y retourne dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Pas la peine que je revienne sur mon état d'esprit n'est ce pas ?

Vous avez sûrement déjà tilté que je n'étais pas ravi ravi après le coup d'éclat du Prince Lowe.

Je peux vous dire que je l'ai choppé et traîné dehors cet abruti.

Si j'étais furax ?

Un peu que j'étais furax !

Il avait demandé ma main à mon grand-père sans m'en parler avant.

Il allait en entendre causer, et pas qu'un peu.

Il n'a pas fait de difficultés pour me suivre, heureusement pour lui, parce que s'il avait opposé la moindre résistance je l'aurais démoli sur place, au risque de choquer mes grand-parents.

Je l'aurai regretté sans doute, plus tard, mais ça m'aurait fait un bien fou sur le moment.

Il ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion, et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un petit salon pas loin de la salle où j'avais été reçu par papy Roi.

Là j'ai commencé à lui expliquer ma façon de penser, de manière très nette, claire et précise.

Vous commencez à me connaître non ?

Quand je suis en colère je n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche comme on dit.

Je dois avouer que c'est une expression que je n'ai jamais compris, même quand je suis calme je n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche de toute façon.

Et puis comment on peut avoir sa langue dans sa poche ?

Franchement, ça n'a pas de sens, vous n'êtes pas d'accords avec moi ?

Oui, oui, je sais, je m'éloigne du sujet, mais là c'est un peu justifié non ?

Donc j'étais en train d'engueuler un Prince et cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Prince ou pas, pour moi il était surtout l'abruti qui avait profité de moi sans me dire qui il était vraiment en région parisienne et surtout celui qui venait de me foutre la honte et la haine devant mes aïeux.

Alors il aurait pu être le Roi de son pays en personne que je l'aurai incendié pareil.

Il a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et a attendu, avec cet air que je commençais à haïr, que j'avais envie d'effacer à coup de poings.

Mais ça je n'ai pas osé, vu qu'il était toujours plus baraqué que moi.

J'étais en colère mais pas stupide pour autant.

Gueuler d'accord, bastonner au risque de me faire démolir non.

Non, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse vouloir oser lever la main sur moi, mais je préférais ne pas trop m'avancer à ce sujet.

j'ai donc exprimé mes sentiments oralement.

Si je me souviens bien ça donnait à peu près ça :

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Pour le Roi du monde ? Tu crois que c'est arrivé pour décider seul qu'on va se marier ? Ben mon vieux, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, c'est pas arrivé du tout et parti comme c'est crois moi c'est pas prêt d'arriver. Tu m'as peut être bien baisé en région parisienne, mais c'est du passé ! Et quand je dis que c'est du passé je veux dire que toi et moi c'est mort, définitivement mort, irrémédiablement mort ! C'est tellement mort que c'est même enterré, incinéré, dispersé aux quatre vents, pas de retour en arrière, pas moyen, hors de question, suis pas un gigolo ni un jouet sexuel que tu peux essayer sans dire qui tu es et espérer reprendre plus tard, en arrivant la bouche en cœur comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et que tu ne t'étais pas foutu de moi dans les grandes largeurs ! Patron d'une boîte d'informatique mon cul ! Je t'en foutrai moi des patrons d'entreprise d'informatique ! C'est ton excuse pour lever des partenaires de plan cul ? Ça te fait bicher de te pavaner avec des fausses identités ? T'en changes de temps en temps, histoire de te renouveler ou tu as tellement bien peaufiné celle ci que tu la garde précieusement ? Fallait pas te donner tout ce mal mon gars, la bagnole de luxe ça suffit amplement pour emballer les crétins dans mon genre. Ah oui, je t'avais pas dit ? C'est ta voiture dont j'étais amoureux. Et oui mon vieux, coup dur pour l'ego, j'ai accepté le rancard pour pouvoir monter dans le bolide. C'est que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de grimper dans un petit bijou de ce type, ça se refuse pas.

J'étais lancé, bien lancé, en forme, enragé comme pas possible et j'aurai pu continuer longtemps sur ma lancée, je manquais pas d'idées pour poursuivre.

Mais j'ai pas pu.

Il ne m'a pas laissé continuer l'enfoiré.

Il a décroisé les bras, s'est rapproché de moi, a glissé une main derrière ma nuque et m'a attiré tout contre lui avant de me rouler le patin du siècle, encore mieux qu'en région parisienne.

J'ai essayé de protester mais j'y suis pas arrivé.

Faut dire que parler quand on a la langue de quelqu'un dans sa propre bouche... je sais pas vous, mais moi j'y suis pas arrivé et j'y arrive toujours pas, des années plus tard.

Il a pris le pli depuis ce jour, chaque fois que j'essaie de gueuler contre lui il me fait le coup de la langue envahissante.

Très très envahissante.

Complètement anesthésiante aussi. Un peu euphorisante en même temps.

J'en suis devenu sérieusement accro.

Et j'ai même pas honte.

Mais sur le moment, j'ai pas ressenti l'effet de maintenant, enfin si, mais pas de la même façon.

La seule chose qu'il a réussi à faire, c'était me faire taire et me geler provisoirement les neurones.

Il était quand même sacrément grave lui !

J'étais en train de l'engueuler et il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de m'embrasser.

J'en suis resté sur le cul.

J'ai bien cru que j'allais me retrouver par terre, littéralement.

Euh, c'était aussi parce qu'à force de me faire explorer la cavité buccale par sa langue avec ses lèvres pratiquement soudées aux miennes, pires que des sangsues, j'ai ressenti comme un manque.

Pas un manque de volonté, non.

Un manque d'oxygène.

Un très sérieux manque d'oxygène.

Il n'était pas seulement plus fort que moi, il avait aussi une meilleure capacité pulmonaire l'enfoiré.

J'ai commencé à me débattre avec rage.

J'avais pas l'intention de mourir étouffé par lui.

Il a heureusement compris le problème avant que je tombe pour de bon.

J'ai repris mon souffle en calculant mes chances de lui en coller une belle avant qu'il ne réalise mes intentions, mais il avait déjà senti la menace et m'a adressé un regard d'avertissement très clair, je pouvais oser, mais ce serait à mes risques et périls.

J'ai donc opté à nouveau pour la prudence.

Je me suis redressé autant que j'ai pu.

J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air menaçant et il s'est contenté de sourire avec amusement.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, je l'amusais.

Ça a ranimé ma colère plus vite qu'une giclée d'huile sur un brûleur met le feu à une poêle.

- Attends ! c'est quoi ce sourire ? Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?

Cette fois il a cessé de sourire, n'a pas essayé de me faire taire à nouveau en m'embrassant.

Il a soupiré, recroisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et m'a fixé en silence.

Comme s'il attendait que je recommence à vociférer.

Style c'était mon habitude et je ne savais faire que cela.

Fallait que je le surprenne.

Que je trouve un moyen de le prendre à revers, que je réussisse à le prendre totalement au dépourvu.

Que je prouve que je pouvais arriver à faire des trucs qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir.

Pour moi, pour lui qui devait comprendre que je n'étais pas un jouet docile.

Pardon, que je n'étais pas un jouet du tout, même si en région parisienne j'avais pu lui laisser penser le contraire.

Oui, j'avoue, là bas, j'étais tellement subjugué par son regard, non, pas par sa voiture, j'ai un peu menti.

Hein ? Comment ça je ne mens jamais ?

Oui, bon, c'est sur, j'évite en général de prononcer des mensonges, ce n'est pas classe, pas royal, pas digne du royaume de Sank, mais parfois, quand les circonstances l'exigent je fais de petites entorses à la vérité, histoire de dégoûter un mauvais interlocuteur et de le remettre à sa place. N'allez pas me dire que vous ne le faites jamais, je ne vous croirais pas.

Surtout, je devais le faire pour être à la hauteur de la confiance de ma famille.

Oui, ma famille, papy Roi qui n'était pas si méchant que je ne le redoutais et pour mon adorable mamie, Lady Éléonore.

Surtout pour elle.

Je l'ai fait.

Mais je vous dirai ce que j'ai fait un autre jour, pour le moment, parler de ce baiser m'a donné une furieuse envie d'aller en reprendre une dose.

Fou ce qu'on s'habitue à manquer d'oxygène et à ne plus réfléchir pendant un long moment.

Allez, j'y vais, à plus vous tous !


End file.
